Dont You Forget About Me
by imaproudgleek221
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been married for almost 10 years!But what if this couple loses that spark they once shared.Will they fight to save their marriage or is it just to late? What will happen when Kurt loses his memory will it separate them or unite the more as a married couple? Will they take that chance and fall in love again? This is my first story Enjoy :) Many glee characters!
1. Chapter 1-The Pain Inside Me

**hey guys this is my very first story. I'm exited about this story please don't hate me I promise things will get better soon between Kurt and Blaine just hang on tight please. Also let me Clarify that in this story well not in this chapter but in future chapters Finn will be mentioned and yes HE IS ALIVE AND MARRIED RACHEL IN THIS STORY just making that clear. well guys ENJOY!**

Chapter 1-[The Pain inside Me]

(Kurt's Flashback)

January 21, 2014 (Tuesday) [The Wedding]

"I do" I said

"Well by the power invested in and by the state of Ohio I now pronounce you husband and husband you may now kiss" said the minister

We shared our first kiss as a married couple like if there was no tomorrow and let me tell you it was magical…

End of flashback

December 1, 2023 (Friday) [Broken promises]

(Kurt's pov)

He's not coming I told myself.

It's almost 12 he promised to get home for dinner at 10. This was his 100th time making a promise and for the 100th time I believed him. He didn't even bother calling me this time.

Tonight was different I was planning on telling him the big news. You see earlier today I got an email telling me where next year's spring fashion show was going to be at and let me just tell you with two letters L.A.! I was so excited this is a huge career move for me. And I'm not just going to L.A. for the fashion show some designers in L.A. want me to stay there for 2 months to help them on their fashion lines giving me full credit on it. Not only will I get to meet some fashion designers in L.A. but they will help me get my name more out there.

After Blaine and I got married I got a job designing for the one and only Erica and Tom Hill Company. They are twins who are huge fashion icons worldwide. There designs are not only genius but drop dead gorgeous. The always told me that they loved my ideas and to release a clothing line so I did and let's just say it was a huge success and ever since then have been doing the fashion.

Blaine on the other hand got a job on a record studio. The owner was a friend of his fathers and gave him a good spot on the company. Luke knew how Blaine's dad treated Blaine so he always tried to be there for him. When Luke got diagnosed with kidney cancer and only had four months left to live he told Blaine that he would leave him the company.

At first Blaine didn't accept the offer because he felt like if didn't deserve such honor. But Luke kept insisting and insisting and insisting until Blaine finally accepted the job. He even let him change the name of the company as The Hummel-Anderson Record Studio.

When Luke passed away he became very dedicated to the company let's say a bit to dedicated. That's when most of the problems began Blaine would stay late working and I would stay up late waiting for him to get home. Then he started breaking promises he let's put tonight's dinner as an example he promised to make it on time for dinner but he didn't.

I got up from the chair I had been sitting for the past 2 hours like an idiot waiting for my husband to make it for dinner. I blew the almost finished candles and threw the food to the trash. I wasn't hungry anyway I told myself.

I then went to our bedroom where I sometimes spent endless night waiting for him like a sick puppy, put on my pajamas and did my night time ritual then headed to bed.

It was 3 am when he arrived the only reason I noticed was because I was hugging his pillow and he slowly took it away from me. The lights were off so he thought I was still asleep but in reality i didn't really sleep after that.

(Kurt's Flashback)

February 7, 2014 (Friday)

It was out first week in New York we had just come back from out 2 week honeymoon. Blaine began his job on Wednesday and I began mine on Thursday. We were eating some Pasta I made for dinner while Blaine was telling about his new co-workers.

"This is nice" I said

"What's nice" he asked

"The two of us having some dinner as a newlywed couple talking about our new jobs just you know being us" I said

"It is" he replied

"We should do this more often" I said

"Do what?" He asked

"You know have a dinner at least once a week" I said

"That would be perfect" he said giving we a sweet kiss on the lips

"Promise?" I asked

"Promise" he replied

End of Flashback

For the first years we kept our promise he slowly started miss one dinner then two then rarely attending them. At first I would allow it I mean it's his job right. I stopped eating dinner because it felt like if something was missing … Blaine was missing. To be honest I avoided eating period. I mean I would eat a salad or an apple before I left to work and then eat a granola bar or two at work but that was pretty much it. I felt fat, unwanted, unloved.


	2. Chapter 2-Not Working Out

**hey guys so I'm not sure if I'm going to be posting new chapters everyday. I think I might post 2 chapters a week for now and then we'll see how it goes in the future. This might seem crazy but I only posted chapter 1 not that long ago and 10 people read my story! It might not seem like a lot but I actually thought only one person would read it. As I said this is my first story but I think I might write more after this one.**

**okay again please don't hate me for what I wrote things will change very very soon just stay with me. **

**And I'm not sure if I'll do Blaine's point of view yet maybe in the future...maybe**

**so here is chapter 2 guys ENJOY! :)**

Chapter 2-[Not Working Out]

December 2, 2013 (Saturday)

(Kurt's pov)

I woke up before him like every Saturday. I was making our breakfast when I heard the chair move. I turned around and faked the best smile I could make.

"Good Morning" I said

"Morning" he replied

I then served each other's breakfast. He opened the magazine I had left on the table last night and continued eating his breakfast. I was afraid to bring the topic up because I knew how it would end but I had to…I need to.

"So why were you late last night or would I say this morning?" I asked

"Don't!" he said in a harsh tone

"You Promised Blain-"

"I Said Don't!" and with that he grabbed his plate and smashed it on the floor breaking it. He then walked out of the kitchen put on his jacket and left out house. After I finished cleaning up his mess and throwing away my food as well. I began to cry i didn't know what to do so I called the only person I knew.

"Hello?" She answered

"He did it again Rachel and I just can't handle this situation anymore I can't" I said trying not cry

"Oh Kurt I'm so sorry want to come over?" asked Rachel

"No I can't I have to send the sketches today for the spring fashion show in March which is going to be in L.A. this year and-"

"omg omg omg omg Kurt are you serious LA those are great news Wow Congrats!" she said

"Thanks Rachel I'm super exited to finally get this opportunity I mean in a couple of months I'm going to be in L.A. showing of my designs to the world I almost fainted when I read the email last night telling me the location of the fashion show"

"Wait does Blaine know yet?" she asked

"No I was planning to last night but he…h-he got home at 3am"I couldn't hold my tears any longer and I just began to cry

"Honey I'm so sorry for what you're going through this. But just remembers that you're not alone okay and if you ever need a place to stay Finn and I are here with open arms and a full marathon of Disney movies and famous musicals "She said.

Rachel married Finn after she graduated from NYADA in 2016. We got married 2 years before them.

"Thanks Rachel you truly are a great friend but you can't tell Finn promise me you won't tell him about this "I begged

"Okay I promise but if things get out of hand promise me you will come here no matter what time it is" she said

"Deal" I replied

After 15 minutes of talking about Rachel's new cat Lola we hung up. I then did my errands for the fashion show I got home until 8. When I got home I heard loud music playing from the radio of our music room. I entered the room only to find the room messy and by messy I mean music sheets everywhere from the piano to the couch to the floor and to top that there was a half empty bottle of wine next to the couch but no Blaine.

I sighed and decided not to clean up because the last time i did he got mad saying I messed with his work and ruined everything. I began looking for him around the house only to find him passed out on our bed. I got a water bottle and an Advil and put it on the night stand. I then changed him out of his clothes and into his pajamas and put the blanket over him. He was too drunk to even wake up. That night I didn't sleep that night either my head wouldn't shut up reminding me of the good old days.

(Kurt's Flashback)

"Blaine as you fiancé I command you to put me down!" I screamed

"Absolutely not! Putting you down is like signing my death sentence" he replied

"Blaine Devon Anderson I swear if you don't put me down in the next 30 seconds I won't give you those chocolate chip cookies I made today!" not even 30 seconds had passed and he already put me down making those sad puppy eyes he knows I can't resist.

"There now where are my cookies?" he pouted

"In the microwav-" and with that he ran to the kitchen to get his cookies I couldn't help but giggle. He always acted like a 3 year old when I told him I made something for him and I loved it. I then walked into the kitchen only to find his hand and cheeks filled with chocolate. It was those moments I told myself how lucky I was to find a man who loved me. Those moments that made me feel like the luckiest man in the world. Those moments I now missed the most.

End of flashback


	3. Chapter 3-The Talk Part 1

**Hey guys so here's chapter 3**

**Let me clarify Blaine is not an alcoholic and the next chapter will be based on Blaine's point of view so get ready**

**I Might post two more chapters on Wednesday **

**I do not own any of the characters they all belong to the show Glee!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3-[The Talk Part 1]

December 3, 2023 (Sunday)

(Kurt's pov)

Sundays were our fun days…well they used to be.

We called them Sunday fun days.

We would hang out, watch movies, cook together, Play hide a seek you know just be us. It's been almost 1 year since we haven't had our Sunday fun day.

Wait no let me rephrase that it's been almost 1 year since anything has happened and when I mean anything I mean that to.

He barely even kisses or hugs me or anything. And when I try to do something he gets mad. He tells that he's tired or that he's just not it the mood.

I ask myself am I that repulsive? Does he not see me the way he used to? Have I changed?

I mostly avoid Sundays, they just hurt too much. I tend to just go out for long walks around the neighborhood then I just end up visiting Rachel and Finn until it's late enough to go home or just late enough to know that Blaine is already sleeping.

But today was different I woke up early with a light headache and bit of dizziness. So I decided to just go back to sleep. When I woke up later that day I noticed the dirty plates on the sink and no Blaine.

I spent most of the day cleaning the house until I had to stop because my headache got worse and I felt like if the room was spinning so I went back to bed.

It was 9 pm when Blaine came home the only reason i woke up again was because I was hugging his pillow again. When he got on the bed I tried to make a move by cuddling with him. I then began to kiss his Jaw slowly going down his neck sliding my hand to his hip. This kept going for another minute until Blaine stopped me.

"Kurt stop I'm not in the mood" he said in his harsh tone

That's it I told myself! I immediately got of the bed turned the lights on and completely lost it.

"Blaine I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer it right now!" I screamed

"Okay ask" he said

"When was the last time we were intimate?" I asked

"I don't know a month or two-"He said

"Blaine it's been six months, six months Blaine! "I screamed correcting him

"Is that why you're mad because we haven't done anything!" he screamed back

"No that's not why I'm mad Blaine! Don't you…don't you see it" I said

"See what?" he asked

"You're not the same Blaine I met in the staircase 13 years ago you don't compliment me anymore or show any type of affection to me. We barely see each other and when we do it always ends badly. You either end up leaving or breaking something or both and well I'm sick of it I'm sick of this life I'm sick of everything! I miss the old Blaine who once told me I was his teenage dream. I miss the way he made me feel every time he told me that he loved me…because every time he told me that he loved me it felt like Christmas, my birthday and New Year's all at once. You don't sing anymore the last time I heard you sing was in the shower about a year ago…don't you see the pain I'm in Blaine…I'm miserable without you"

I didn't even notice when I got on my knees to cry but I did. I then felt his hand on my shoulder I turned around. Only to find Blaine also in his knees crying I then hugged him and continued to cry on his chest.

"Kurt…I'm so sorry for what I did I'm such and idiot. If-if you want to leave me then I completely understand" he whispered I then stopped hugging him and made eye contact with him.

"Blaine I don't want that I just… Can we fall in love again? Can we be each other's teenage dream? Can we start all over again?" I asked

"Give me your ring" he ordered

"My ring? Why my ring? "I asked

"Just give we your ring and stand-up" he said

"o-okay" I said and did what he told me to do he then took his ring of and gave it to me

"What on earth are you doing?" I asked

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson?" he said going on one knee "Will you be my husband again?"

"Yes" I replied with a smile

He then put my ring back in the place where it belonged giving me a soft kiss on the lips

"Your turn" he said acting like a 5 year old

I laughed clearing the tears of my face

"You're a dork you know that" I said

"Yeah but I'm your dork" He replied

I couldn't help but laugh to be honest it has been a long time since we laughed together you know be us I loved that goofball and nothing was going to stop that

"Well then Mr. Blaine Hummel- Anderson" I said going on one knee "will you be my husband again?"

"Of course" he replied

I then put his ring back to the place where it also belonged giving his sweet kiss and then a hug

"I'm going to make this up for you Kurt" he whispered "I never want you to feel like this again never"

I then began to feel the headache come back and also the dizziness. So released him from the hug and I began to walk out of the room

"Were are you going?" he asked

"I'm just going to go take an Advil my head hurts" I told him

"Kurt I'll go get it for you please sit down you look a little pale" he said

"No it's fine Blaine…how about you pick a movie and I'll bring some popcorn and red vines for us to eat" I said

"Kurt you are aware its 9:30 and we both have to work tomorrow right?" he reminded me

"yeah yeah I know that but when did a little movie some popcorn and red vines harm anyone come on Blaine it's been months since we've had a movie night" I said

"Fine I'll pick the movie because I love you and I also missed our movie night" he said

"Thank you and I love you too" I said walking out of the room

When i walked out of the room I felt dizzier, my heart began to beat faster, and I began having problems breathing. I continued to walk down the hallway but it felt like if the hallway was longer than usual until everything just blacked out. The last thing I remembered was Blaine running towards me screaming my name.


	4. Chapter 4-The Talk part 2

**Okay please don't hate me it had to happen sooner or later right?**

**well here's chapter 4 in Blaine's point of view it took me a while to write this because I wanted it to be perfect **

**I don't own any of the characters they all belong to glee**

Chapter 4-[The Talk part 2]

December 3, 2023 (Sunday) (11:30 pm)

(Blaine's pov)

"It's been an hour when can I see my husband?" I asked the nurse at the reception table

"Look I'll call the receptionist in the fourth floor because she can see everyone's file from up there and I'll ask about your husband okay? "She said I only replied by giving her a nod

"What's his last name?" she asked

"Hummel-Anderson" I Immediately replied

She then gave me a nod and picked up the phone.

"Hi Jackie can you do me a favor?"

"Can you tell me anything about the patient Hummel-Anderson?"

"Okay…okay…oh okay yeah his husband is here…yeah I'll tell him okay…Thanks bye Jack" she said hanging up

"So what did she say?" I asked

"Well it looks like you husband is in an immediate need of a blood transfusion"

"Blood transfusion?" I asked

"Yeah he has anemia and I mean serious anemia so apparently your husband has been starving himself for a while so their putting him on a vitamin supplement as well let's just say he's lucky you were there to save him" she said

I was in speechless Kurt was starving himself. He wasn't eating and this was my entire fault I'm such an idiot!

When Luke died I had so much work to get done sadly the company was going downhill. The record studio was losing a lot of credit and I had to work twice as hard to make the company once again successful.

Now the Hummel-Anderson Record Studio is one of the most successful recording studios in the country. I just became so dedicated and stressed out that I would release all that stress on Kurt. I started missing Kurt's dinners because most of the singers wouldn't hit the correct notes or would mess up the lyrics so we would have to start all over again I know how much Kurt's dinners meant to Kurt. He's so strong I mean after the whole Karofsky i ended up hurting him the most. I have to make it up for him it's my fault he's here I need to change for him.

I Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson promise to never make Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson feel like this ever again ill make him fall in love with me again. I'm going to win his heart back.

"When can I see him?" I asked

"She said you could see him in 20 minutes if you're ready" she said

"I'm ready" I replied

20 minutes later I was walking around the hallways of the hospital trying to find room 502. It's not an easy task this hospital has even numbers on the left and odd numbers on the right. Okay room 498, 500, and bingo room 502.

When I entered the room I saw him talking to the nurse asking if this was going to leave a scar. While the nurse was checking the needle on his arm making sure the blood was entering his body correctly. So that's what a blood transfusion looked like I told myself.

"Hey" I said walking up to him

"Hey" he said in a weak voice

"Um Kurt I'll be back to check on you in 30 minutes okay you might feel a bit cold but that normal so here is another blanket in case you need it and if you need anything hit the button" she said walking out of the room

"How are you feeling? " I asked

"Did they tell you" he asked

"Tell me what?" I asked

"About why I'm here" he said

"Yeah sort of…" I said I reached for his hand he immediately began to cry

"Blaine I'm so sorry I never thought this would happen I mean it all began when you started missing the dinners. I mean I was just so lonely and I just didn't want to eat alone. So I started to avoid the dinners and I mean I would eat something small from breakfast and then something small for lunch and then when you stopped being intimate with me I thought you didn't see me the same way as you used to. I felt fat, ugly and disgusting so I tried to avoid food I mean if I was really hungry I would eat a fruit and maybe a granola bar or two. It's my fault Blaine and I completely understand if you don't want me anymore" he said crying

Holy grilled cheesus what have I done. Thanks to my stupid actions Kurt's self-esteem is now low. I've really damaged this marriage. I'm so stupid I mentally slapped myself Kurt's the hottest person I have ever seen in my entire life and he thinks he's ugly I really have a lot of making up to.

"Kurt you're not fat or ugly and definitely not disgusting. You're the most beautiful human being in the world. Did I ever tell that the first time I saw you at the staircase I thought you were a model from those high fashion magazines you read. I want you more than anything you once told me that you were never saying good bye to me and now I get to say it to you. Kurt I'm never ever saying good bye to you like ever. I'm sorry I made you think that way and I now sincerely with all my heart promise to make it to your dinners and if I ever miss one you can give me a consequence you know like in school when you did something wrong you have to suffer the consequence" The school comment made him giggle

"Thank you…I love you" said Kurt

"I love you too…we'll get through this Kurt and we'll get you healthy again I promise" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Have I ever told you that you're the world greatest husband?" he said

"Aren't I supposed to be telling you that Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

"Kiss me "He said and I did as he requested the kiss became a bit more heated. Gosh I missed those lips what in the world was I thinking when I wouldn't kiss him.

Our kiss was interrupted by a soft knock on the door

"Hello I'm Dr. Johnson" said the man walking into the room

"Hello Doctor "I said

"Is this your Husband?" asked the doctor

"Yes" Kurt said immediately

"Kurt do you mind if I talk to your husband privately?" Asked the doctor

"Not at all" he replied

"Very well then Mr. Hummel-Anderson can we speak outside"

"Sure" I said walking out

When he closed the door he opened a folder filled with papers I assumed were all about Kurt

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson-"

"Call me Blaine" I told him

"Okay Blaine you are aware of why he's here right?"

"Yes"

"I don't want to sound rude or anything but where were you while all of this was happening?" he asked

That was a great question where was i? Hmm let's see I was in my office most of the time being a stupid jerk while my husband was starving himself that's where I was.

"Mostly at work" I replied

"Oh I see well you are aware that Kurt will need supervision when he gets released from the hospital. So I wanted to ask you who going to be doing that?"

"I will" I replied because there is no way I'm letting Rachel or Finn take care of him the last time they took care of him was when he had the flu and they gave him so much nightquil that he slept all day and all night.

"Okay then I'm going to give you the instructions on what he's supposed to eat and at what time he's supposed to take his medication"

After 15 minutes of pure explaining I was getting the hang of it. Kurt's going to be healthy in no time and I'll make sure he eats and takes his medication. I called the office telling them I'm taking the sometime off. I'm sure Derek (my assistant) can make sure everything stay's on track.

When I entered the room Kurt was already asleep. I sat next to him and the chair accidentally made a loud noise which woke Kurt up shot why do I always have to mess things up!

"Sorry Kurt go back to sleep" I whispered

"No its fine…Blaine can you do me a favor?" he asked

"Anything "I replied

"Can you pass me that blanket I'm cold" he said

I gave him a nod and reached for the extra blanket the nurse left on the table. I then unfolded the Blanket which was a hard task I mean they fold these blanked like if they want the person to freeze to death on purpose. When I finally unfolded the blanked i put it on him up to his shoulders and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Thank you "He said

"You're welcome" I said taking a seat

"What did the doctor tell you?"

"Oh he just gave instructions on your medication and to make sure you eat mister" I said making that baby voice he loves.

"You should sleep you have to work tomorrow"

"No I'm taking the month off"

"You're what? Blaine you can't take a whole month off what if-"

"Kurt I'm sure Derek will call me if something happens"

"Oh right…did the doctor tell you when I'll be released?"

"He said that by tomorrow you should be good to go back home"

"Okay" he said yawing

"Sleep Kurt I'll be right here when you wake up"

He gave me a nod and closed his eyes.

I walked out of the room and called Rachel and Finn to tell them about what happened. They said they would visit tomorrow but I told them to give him a day to recover and to come visit him on Tuesday. At first Rachel was not okay with the idea. But after Finn explained to her that Kurt needs to rest she agreed when I hung up with them.

I walked back into the room Kurt was still sleeping this time I sat carefully and quietly on the chair. The nurse came in to check on him and then she left. I sat there for about 10 minutes staring at him praying that this never happens again until I eventually feel asleep.

**Okay as you see things have changed for the better and I'm so exited for the next chapter because it's going to have very cute Klaine moments!**

**I'm not going to involve any of the other characters yet maybe around the middle of the story because I want it to be mostly based on them but they will come around every now and then**

**Also Ill decided to post two new chapters on Wednesday so see you then.**

**p.s. if you guys have any questions or comments pm me! :)**

**okay see you Wednesday!**


	5. Chapter 5-Recovery

**hey guys here's chapter 5**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter **

**It's very cheesy so beware**

**I don't own any of these character they all belong to the show glee**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 5-[Recovery]

December 4, 2023 (Monday)

(Kurt's pov)

It's been 15 minutes since I've released from the hospital and here we are in the car on our way to the pharmacy to get my medicine picked up. Well I think that's where we're going

"Blaine where are we going?" I asked

"Um somewhere" he replied I can tell but the look of Blaine's face that it's somewhere I either hate or might make a big fuss about

"Blaine I just left the hospital where is this somewhere? " I asked

"Here "He happily pointed at a McDonalds

"Blaine you cannot be serious "I said making the most serious look I could do

"I am serious it's been a really long time since we've eaten some McDonalds" he said pulling over to the drive thru

"The reason why it's been a long time is because we both decided to go on a healthy diet and I don't even think I'm allowed to be eating this" I reminded him

"Well you see I asked the doctor before we left and he said that your allowed to eat this" he said

"You sneaky bastard!" I screamed resting back on my seat crossing my arms

"awww is my little Kurt wurty mad? Fine I'll ask for a toy too" he said in that baby voice I completely love

"I hate you" I replied

"Kurt what have I told you about lying want some timeout?" again using that baby voice

"No I'm fine "I said

"Tell me that you love me" he said

I sat their quiet not even making the slightest effort to look at him

"awww come on Kurt say it" he said

"What if I don't want to?" I asked

"Well then I'll get of this car and sing teenage dream out loud then I'll buy 30 big macs"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me" he said and let me tell you I knew he would so I just said it

"Fine there I love you happy"

"You didn't me that" he said giving me a pout

"You want me to get all poetic fines I'll get all poetic:

Roses are red violets are blue Blaine Hummel-Anderson I do love you" he kissed me after that we were interrupted by beeping cars what a buzz kill I told myself.

After we ordered Blaine drove to the pharmacy to pick up the medicine and then we headed home. On the way home Blaine kept giving instructions on how to take the pills and what the effects were. Even if I already knew all of that because the nurse explained it all to me. I didn't want to interrupt him it's cute that he cares about me.

"Okay were home!" he screamed opening the front door of our house making me jump

"Blaine I am fully aware of where I am there is no need to scream it out "I said

"Oh sorry I'm just excited to be back home… okay let go eat" he said

"Right now? I was planning to go shower and change "I said

"Yes right now Mr. come on lets go to the kitchen you can shower and change after" he said grabbing my hand pulling me to the kitchen I couldn't help but giggle.

After we ate our McDonald breakfast and I took my medication I took a shower and put on some comfortable clothes to stay at home. I then went to go look for Blaine but he was no were to be around that weird. I then found a note from him on the kitchen counter and this is what it said:

_**Dear Kurt,**_

_**Don't freak out I wasn't abducted by aliens! I just went to the grocery store to buy some food for lunch and dinner. I'll be home soon**_

_**I love you**_

_**-Blaine**_

I couldn't help but laugh at the alien remark he's such a dork. I then decided to give him a text.

**To: Blaine From: Kurt**

_Found your note glad you went abducted by those aliens_

**To: Kurt From: Blaine**

_I know right! P.s. I'm almost home be there in 5_

**To: Blaine From: Kurt**

_Blaine are you texting and driving?_

**To: Kurt From: Blaine**

_No more like texting and walking mind opening the door for me?_

I froze

Was he really texting me from outside? I walked and opened the door and there he was holding four bags in one hand and his phone in the other and under his arm were some red roses. I just stood there with my hands crossed staring at him

"Did you really just text me from outside?" I asked

"yeah" he said walking in putting the bags on the kitchen table he then paused grabbed the roses from under his arm and turned around "um these are for you" he said handing me the roses

I couldn't help smile

"You got me roses?" I said

"yeah I mean I was going to get you some daisies but you once told me that you liked roses because you thought they were like the sexiest flowers on earth so yeah why not" he said

"That's really sweet thank you Blaine" I said giving him a kiss on the lips and let's say things got really heated pretty fast it wasn't until Blaine stopped me

"Kurt I want to…I really do but you just got out of the hospital and we are both tiered I think we should wait a little longer" he said

"You're right um I'll go put these in some water then" I replied walking over to the sink to put the roses on a vase.

I wasn't mad or sad actually I mean I really do miss being with him. But he's right it's been a long night and we both need some rest. The rest of the day went by smoothly we cooked together for lunch and for dinner. We had small food fight every now and then but it was just so much fun. We ended our night watching some movies and eating the popcorn and red vines that were supposed to be eaten last night until we both fell asleep in the couch. I didn't notice were I was until I fell of the couch in the middle of the night and made Blaine freak out.

"Oh God Kurt are you okay?" he said jumping out of the couch picking me up from the floor checking if I had any broken bones

"Yes Blaine I'm fine I just fell of the couch no need to worry about me" I told him

"Kurt even if you just fell of a couch I'm still going to be worried for you…You're the love of my life and I would be nothing without you" he said in a serious tone

"Awww Blaine I thought you said you weren't good a romance"

"Well you see there's this man I met about 13 years ago who helped me practice my romantic skills a lot" he said

"And should I be jealous of this man who gets all that romance?" I asked

"Not at all I meant I married the man about 10 years ago. But lately I've been a jerk to him to him and I'm trying to find the correct words to tell him I'm sorry" he whispered

"Well I think that man has forgiven you a long time because he loves you" I replied

"Look Kurt I'm so sorry about this I never meant to hurt you in any way on purpose. I was just so stressed out with work and I mean ever since Luke died I've been the one on top of everything and well my job became my first priority when in reality you were supposed to be. I just want to make him proud of me you know. But instead I always ended up exploding on you when all you were doing was being the loving and caring person you always are. Kurt you're the most beautiful human being I have ever seen in the entire world. You're not fat or ugly and definitely not disgusting and…I'm so sorry I made you even think that I never wanted you because you're all I want and I mean that. I don't need you to change I love you just the way you are." He said kissing my forehead "you're perfect"

"I missed you so much Blaine I mean you were so close to me yet so far at the same time. I was just so lonely…And afraid that one day you would tell me that you didn't love me anymore. That one day you would pack your bags and leave because you found someone better that me" I said crying on his chest

"shhh Kurt it's okay…. I'm here and I will always be here with you no matter what. There is nobody who can take your place Kurt…nobody okay? You are the owner of my heart and I hope that I'm the owner of yours as well" he said

"You definitely are" I replied with a smile on my face

"It's late Kurt let go to bed " he said carrying me bride style

"It's been a while since you carried me like this you should put me down I'm too heavy for you" I mentioned

"Kurt you weigh 20 pounds less than me and I lift weights that are even heavier than me" he said

"Actually I weigh 40 pounds less that you now" I said mentally slapping myself me and my big mouth!

"You lost 20 pound? He asked in shock placing me on the bed

"Yeah" I whispered

"Lift your shirt" he ordered and I slowly did as he told me. When I completely lifted my shirt showing him my chest he stared at me with wide eyes

"What's wrong" I asked

"Kurt…I-I can count your ribs" he said

"I know I've seen myself…but don't worry about it I'm going to get better"

"I know you will…I love you so much and just remember that you're not alone anymore I'm here to fight the battle with you" he said giving me a kiss on my forehead resting right next to me on the bed

"Good night Blaine"

"Night Kurt" he said turning of the lamp and the snuggling with me

I'm not the only one in recovery here I told myself

our marriage is as well…

**Hey guys just a little note saying that the next chapter is the going to be on Christmas so get ready!**


	6. Chapter 6-Christmas Eve

**Hey guys it's me again**

**This is the Christmas chapter **

**I'm not ready to introduce the other characters yet but soon **

**I don't own any of the characters they all belong to glee**

**I'll post 2 more chapters maybe tomorrow or on Thursday **

**because I am in school and I do write this on my spare time **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6-[Christmas Eve]

December 24, 2023 (Sunday)

(Kurt's pov)

It's been about 3 weeks since we've decided to give this marriage a second shot and let me tell you everything was perfect well almost perfect.

Blaine hasn't missed any of my scheduled dinners. We usually plan the dinner in advance to cancel any plans on that day that might make us work late. He brings me flowers every time we have our dinners. I mean it's something like a date you know.

He's always complimenting me and when I mean always I mean always he compliment's my cooking, my outfits, my smile anything related to me he always had some sort of positive feedback for it makes me feel special.

But like every marriage we sometimes disagree on things and end up having fights. But right after every fight we end up making up and apologizing. I now understand why people say communication is key in a relationship were more honest about thing and more open about our feelings.

Today is Christmas Eve and well we have this tradition that on Christmas Eve we give each other our presents and then we fly to Ohio to celebrate Christmas with the family. I mean we still exchange gifts with them but they're more simple ones like a scarf or a sweater. We like to keep the special gifts between us.

"Okay I think we should do it now" he said jumping on the couch like a little kid

"Fine" I said getting off the couch to go get his gift in our bedroom under the bed. You see the reason why I'm annoyed was because the only word Blaine has been repeating all day is gift. I sometimes ask myself why do we need kids when Blaine is already a handful?

"HURRY UP!" he screamed from the living room

"SCREAM LIKE THAT AGAIN AND ILL TAKE LONGER!" I screamed back I heard no reply that made me giggle

When I walked back to the living room holding the small blue box that was holding his gift only to see Blaine leaning next to this huge thin red box in the middle of our living room I almost dropped his gift.

"What is that?" I asked

"Your gift" he replied

"How did you get that in here?"

"It's been hiding in the closet for about a week when you left upstairs to get my present I just pushed the box out of the closet to the living room" he said

"o..kay" I said

"Can I open my gift first" he asked staring hungrily at the gift

"ye-" I didn't even finish saying yes when he just yanked it from my arms ripped the blue paper that took me hours to wrap and let's just say he ripped that box in half. But it was all worth it because his reaction to the present was priceless.

"Kurt…this is a very expensive Rolex" he said staring at me in pure shock

The Rolex was made in pure gold and instead of the little hand and the big hand having and arrow. The little hand had the H in it and the big hand Hold the A which were also in gold

"It should be I designed it "I said

"You d-designed this?" He asked

"Yeah remember how I wouldn't let you see some designs because I told you they were to special to just be seen in a sketch well…that's what I was hiding "His face was still in shock so I began to worry "you don't like it?" I asked

"What no Kurt of course I love this it's perfect… I just don't know what to say…I'm...well I'm speechless" he said

"Well how about you thank me and let me open that gift" I said pointing at the big red box

"oh right" he said getting up from the couch to give me a hug "Kurt Thank you so much for this gift…I love you so much and you may now open your gift" he said

I walked to the box and began to carefully unwrap the box. When I finished unwrapping the box it was just a clear box there was no words or pictures on it just a box. I then asked him to help me open the box because I couldn't do it on my own and when I finally got to see what it was froze.

I didn't know how to react to it

You may ask what on earth is it? What caused The Kurt Hummel-Anderson to Freeze? It was a huge picture frame filled with every picture of us taken over the years and they were all made into a collage and the cutest part was that in the center was the collage I had in my locker of the word courage.

It was perfect

"Blaine…this is beautiful" I said unable to hold back my tears

"I'm glad you liked it…it took me almost 2 weeks to find the picture I mean I asked everyone the New Directions, The warblers your co-workers-"

"You made this?" I asked

"Yeah I did I mean it was Rachel's idea but she said a small frame when she saw me with the huge picture frame she said to keep it in her house and to work on it there so that you wouldn't see it"

"Blaine I love you so much and this is the sweetest thing ever" I said giving him a nice long kiss

"I'm glad you liked it" he whispered

"I love it" I replied

"So can I ask where are you going to hang this?" he asked

"Hmmm I think I should put this one above the fire place so that every time I sit here I see this and remember this day" I said he smiled at me and gave me a tight hug staring at the fireplace

"Merry Christmas Kurt" he said

"Merry Christmas Blaine" I replied

"I think we should head to the airport already the plane leaves in 4 hours and we should get there early just in case" he said

"Okay go get our luggage and I'll call the cab for us" I said reaching for my cell phone

"Yeah sounds good" he said running to our room to get the luggage

We made it to our flight safe and soundly.

My dad and carol were at the airport waiting for us to arrive. Rachel and Finn were going to be getting here on Christmas because the bought their flight ticket a bit too late.

Christmas was perfect we gave my dad some cool tool set Blaine said it was a must have for Burt. I gave carol this designer blue dress I knew would look amazing on here and when she tried it on it did! I got Rachel 2 tickets to go watch Barbra Streisand live on July and she went bananas and promised to take me with her. And for Finn we got him I got him an auto-graphed picture of a hot football player I didn't even bother memorizing his name but Blaine promised me that it was perfect and he was right it made Finn also go bananas.

For the rest of the week we watched a lot of Christmas movies, goofed around and pranked Blaine twice while he was passed out drunk on the couch. The first prank was drawing a mustache on him with a sharpie. It took him 2 days to take that off and the second prank was this morning. His reaction the next morning was priceless.

"OH MY KURRRRT!" We heard him scream from the restroom we all were eating breakfast and couldn't help but laugh

"Should I hide" I asked them

When all of the sudden we see Blaine entering the kitchen

"You did this didn't you" he said pointing at his pink hair walking up to me. Yes I dyed his hair pink but it's not permanent just temporary.

"Oh shoot Kurt run!" Said Finn and well I did as he recommended I ran to my old room but Blaine was too fast and grabbed me and put me over his shoulder and carried me to my old room

"Blaine what are going to do to me?" I asked

"Oh you'll see" he replied in his sneaky voice closing the door

And I think you guys know what happened next…

**Hey guys this is sort of a spoiler so if your not interested just don't read this but**

**The next chapter will be the anniversary chapter and let's say that their will be a plot twist to it!**

**Remember how I said in the summary that their would be a situation that might separate them or unite the more as a married couple?**

**well it's coming so tune in**

**I'll be back soon**

**I'm pretty motivated and the juice is still flowing so don't worry I'm not thinking about abandoning this story at all**

**and I'm starting to think of other stories I might write after this one so wish me luck!**


	7. Chapter 7-The Anniversary

**hey guys please don't hate me!**

**don't forget to review **

**I love hearing what you guys have to say about the story or if you guys have any ideas tell me about them :)**

**I cant believe that 120 people have read my story it's completely mind blowing so thank you readers**

**I'm sorry to say this but I'm not able to post chapter 8 yet until tomorrow so please have patience **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters they all belong to glee **

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 7-[The Anniversary]

January 21, 2024 (Sunday)

(Kurt's pov)

10 years!

We've been married for 10 years!

It feels like if yesterday I was going to Dalton to go spy on the Warblers and ended up meeting the love of my life along the way.

"Morning beautiful happy Anniversary" he whispered cuddling with me on the bed

"Happy Anniversary to you to Blaine can you really believe we've been married for 10 years" I said resting on his chest

"I know it feels like if it's a dream and I'm going to wake up any minute now ugh I need someone to pinch me right now because- ouch Kurt that hurt!" he said reacting after I pinched his arm

"You asked for it and now you know that you're not dreaming" I said

"Yeah what a relief" He said laughing "Now let's go eat some breakfast" he said trying to get up but I kept holding him down

"No let's stay like this forever "I said hugging him tighter

"As tempting as that sounds I'm hungry and if we stay here all day you won't be able to see your surprises" he said

I then sat up and stared at him with wide eyes

"Surprises? " I asked

"Yeah" he said

"You mean more than one surprise? As in Plural?" I asked

"Yeah I think that's why I added the S in the word surprise"

"I got you something" I said opening my night stand drawer to reach for his present I then sat back and gave him a big smile

"You didn't have to-" he said I then interrupted him with a kiss

"And you didn't have to get me any Surprises so here open it!" I said handing the small box over to him this time the box was only tied with a ribbon so it wouldn't make a mess on the bed

"Okay okay I'm on it" he said untying the ribbon

When he opened it his reaction was so adorable!

He just stared at the matching Batman bowtie and cufflinks for another 30 seconds before he jumped on me and kissed me all over my face non-stop

"omg omg omg this is so cool thank you thank you thank you sooooooooooo much!" he screamed

"I'm glad you liked it "I said trying to sit back up but I lost my balance and feel back on the bed

"I feel so special right now Kurt thanks!" He exclaimed still on top of me

"You should be! You're the only one that has there around the world" I said and that's when he released me and let me and sat on the bed next to me making his cute confused face

"What do you mean only one? He asked

"I designed them" I said

It's true I mean I know Blaine's nerdy side pretty good. He already has about 100 nerdy bowties! From harry potter to every cartoon character ever made. But he was missing batman so I think I just completed his collection. Well I hope so because I don't think I can take seeing another nerdy bowtie again. But let's keep that confection a secret because I might hurt his feeling and nobody wants to see that.

The last time I hurt his feeling was about 2 years ago when his order of this rare collection of avengers' action figures came here and well…Let's just say I may have said that they are stupid and very childish…I made him cry and he didn't let me see them after that in other words he hid them.

Let's just say the only reason I found them was because I was cleaning our bedroom and when I started taking thing out of under the bed I found his hiding place.

He also gave the silent treatment for 2 days and we all know that Blaine never shuts up. I finally apologized like seriously apologized I made him cookies shaped in those action figures and cooked him his favorite food.

Well after that I sort of promised myself never to mess with his cartoons or action figures again like ever because I didn't want to see that look on his face again. The face he makes it's like when you tell a kid that they're on the naughty list and that Santa won't be giving you presents this year mixed with the tooth fairy will kill you if you don't give her your fallen teeth at night.

"you didn't" he said

"I did "I replied

"Thank you soooo much Kurt but now it's my turn to give you what I have planned for you" he said

"Okay…" I replied

"Okay let's begin by going to your favorite place for breakfast "He said

"Ihop?" I asked

"I thought it was Denny's" he said

"Oh Nooo! I stopped liking that place a long time ago because when I went there with Rachel and Finn I saw a rat there last time" I said making a face which made him laugh

"Okay fine let's go to Ihop then"

"Let's go get ready then because I'm now hungry and I might end up beating you up if you don't feed me!" I screamed

"Okay Mr. Grouchy let's go get ready because I now have a fear of my life" he said walking to the bathroom giving me a wink

After we both showered and got dressed and got a cab to Ihop. I got blueberry pancakes and of course Blaine got the double chocolate pancakes with a hot chocolate to top that and after I gave him a full speech on how unhealthy those pancakes were he responded by saying "come on it's our Anniversary" he said with his mouth full so I just gave up. I mean that's what I get for marring a man who has the mind of a child

"Where are we going?" I asked him getting on a cab

"Right now we are going home" he said

"Why?" I asked him

"Because you have to get ready for tonight" he said with a smile

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked

"hmmm I don't think I should tell you just yet" he replied

"Come one pwease" I begged giving him a pout

"Oh come on Kurt not the lip" he said

"Please" I said

"Fine but you still have to act surprised" He said

"Deal!" I replied "Okay!"

"We're going to go have a nice dinner at Brito's tonight then we're going to go watch Wicked!" he exclaimed

Brito's is a very fancy and expensive Italian restaurant not only is it a five star restaurant but it's very known for having celebrities there all the time

"omg omg omg Blaine are you serious ahhhh Thanks you so much" I said jumping up and down giving him a tight hug and a kiss

"Anything for you" he replied giving me a kiss

When I got home I made sure I picked the best outfit I could I mean Brito's it like a really hard Place to get reservations at so this means Blaine probably made the reservation months ago.

"KURT HURRY UP OR ELSE WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT ON TIME FOR THE DINNER OR THE PLAY!" He screamed from downstairs

"I'M ALMOST READY NOW SHUT UP!" I replied grabbing my coat from the closet then running downstairs only to find him waiting for me with his arms crossed but with a huge smile

"What took you so long?" he asked

"Blaine I have to look perfect for tonight" I said

"Kurt what are you talking about you're already perfect" he said making me blush

"Oh stop it Blaine"

"Why? I love making you blush" he said holding my arm to walk me out

Dinner was perfect! We did those cheesy couple things were we feed each other food romantic right? After we had the amazing dinner we decided to take a cab to the theater and then just walk home. Well it was my idea actually to be honest I just didn't want this night to end. About a month ago our marriage was crumbling into tiny little pieces and now we're acting like a pair of romantics.

Wicked was amazing we sang all the songs together and cried in the end like little babies. Did I ever mention how much I love Wicked because I do.

"That was incredible!" I said crossing the street holding Blaine's hand

"It was and the best thing was that I got to spend it with you happy" he said smiling

I then kissed him but our kiss was interrupted by four men screaming at us from across the street

"Hey Fags!" one of the men screamed

"Don't look at them and keep walking" Blaine told me with a whisper I only replied with a nod

"HEY WE'RE TALKNG TO YOU!" screamed the man taping my shoulder

"Don't touch him!" Blaine said in his protective voice

"Or what?" said the man getting closer to him

"Blaine don't" I replied trying to calm down Blaine

"You should listen to your little Fairy friend here" he said

"What do you want?" I asked the man

Huge mistake!

"I want you Fairies gone" he said Hitting Blaine in the stomach

I tried to stop him but one of the men grabbed me tight

"Blaine!" I screamed trying to get lose but every time I tried his grip got harder on me

"Kurt!" he screamed

"Blaine I'm right here" I screamed back I couldn't see him because the three men were covering him

"Kurt!" He screamed in a weaker voice and that's when I completely freaked out. There was no way I was going to lose him like this.

"Blaine!" I screamed

I kept trying to get off until I finally let loose and ran towards Blaine. But the other guy hit my back causing me to fall. I tried to crawl towards Blaine but the man kicked me in the stomach. I continued to crawl towards him until I felt the man kick my head and then everything just went black. The last thing I heard was Blaine calling my name from far away.

**like I said please dont hate me, they don't die so please don't freak out on me**

**As I said earlier I will post chapter 8 tomorrow so hang on tight my fellow readers**

**And again thank you so much for your support it means so much to me **

**but please review this story I love reading reviews! **

**They motivate me to write more and give me more ideas so please review :)**

**I've been thinking and I might make this story a 20 to 30 chapter story I'm not sure yet **

**so see you tomorrow guys :P**


	8. Chapter 8--The Aftermath

**hey guys so here's chapter 8 **

**It's completely based on Blaine's point of view**

**Don't forget to review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on glee**

**And thank you again to all my readers you guys are amazing!**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 8-[The Aftermath]

February 9, 2024 (Friday)

(Blaine's pov)

My whole body hurts and why do my eyes feel heavy?

"Blaine, if you can hear me squeeze my hand" said Burt

Wait Burt?

What's he doing here?

I squeezed his hand and began to try to open my eyes until the sharp light hit me and I closed the again I began to open my eyes slower this time until I was finally able to see where I was. I'm at the hospital…And then it hit me Kurt!

"Kurt! Where's Kurt?" I asked trying to get of the bed not even knowing where Burt was anyway

"Whoa little fella not so fast" said Burt pushing me back to the bed

"Burt what are you doing here and where's Kurt?" I asked

"Okay" he said taking a deep breath "um you have been in a comma for about 2 weeks now and I'm pretty sure you remember what happened that night…Am I correct Blaine?"

"Yeah" I said in a whisper

"Kurt's okay I mean he's still in a comma but they were able to save him" he said

"What do you mean by able to save him?"

"He was beaten up pretty bad the witnesses said that he fought with all his might to get to your side but one of the men kept…kept hitting him even after he was unconscious. The other men stopped kicking you after you fell unconscious but the man just wouldn't stop-" He said letting his tears fall of from his face

"We had witnesses?" I asked "Because I don't remember seeing anyone other than Kurt and those monsters."

"Yes there was a couple who saw everything from their balcony window and the other woman saw everything from far away and well she was the one who called the paramedics." he said

"Can I see him?" I asked

"I don't know I mean we would need to talk to the doct-"He was interrupted by the doctor

"Hello there Mr. Hummel-Anderson how are you feeling" he said checking my heart rate which was on the screen

"Okay I guess I mean everything hurts but other than that I feel fine" I said

"Well then that's good news. Let me tell the nurse to bring you some pain medication, okay? Do you have any questions for me?" he asked

"Yes…Can I see my husband?" I asked

"Look I'm not really allowed to do this. But I'll tell the nurse to bring in a wheelchair so that you could go see him, okay?"

"Thank you so much doctor" I said.

"You're welcome just don't forget to take that IV with you okay?" he said pointing at the IV.

I replied by giving him a short nod.

"Thanks Doc" said Burt.

The nurse came 5 minutes after the doctor left with the pain medication and the wheelchair.

He was in the room next door to mine.

There he was connected to so many machines.

His beautiful face was so bruised.

"Does the doctor know when he's going to wake up" I asked Burt.

"The doctor said that he doesn't want Kurt to wake up yet because he might hurt himself more if he moves a lot" he replied.

"So…..when is he going to wake up?" I asked.

"In about a week or two…look Blaine we have to be strong for Kurt, okay?" he said.

I began to cry and he just pulled me into a tight hug.

"I know that but I just can't handle seeing him like this…this is all my fault he was trying to get to me-"

"Blaine I'm going to stop you right there. This is absolutely not your fault"

"Yeah but-"

"Did you hit him?"

"No" I whispered.

"Then this is not your fault… you didn't hurt him, you didn't plan this. Don't put this guilt on your shoulder because you were also hit pretty badly too…Look I'm going to step out for a minute so that you can have some private time with him. Okay?" he asked.

"Thank you Burt" I said.

"No problem kiddo" he replied walking out but before he left he turned around and said "Oh! By the way Rachel, Finn, and Cooper will be coming to see you later today. So be ready" he said turning around again to walk out.

I rolled my wheelchair closer to Kurt's bed and took his hand.

"Hey Kurt…I don't know if you could hear me or not but I need to tell you that I love you so much and that I can't live without you. Your dad's here and were both going to be here when you wake up." I said kissing his hand.

I stayed staring at him, wishing for him to just wake up and open those beautiful blue eyes. A tear ran down my face. I wiped it away and said "Bye Kurt see you later…I love you."

I rolled my wheelchair out of the room trying not to break down.

I'm going to be strong for him.

He needs me now.

I'm going to be here for him when he wakes up.

"Hey bud" said Cooper entering the room taking a seat on the blue chair next to my bed.

"Hey coop" I said sitting down on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I honestly have no idea."

It's the truth. I really don't.

The love of my life is still in a comma the doctors want him to be like this for another week till they actually start waking him up and I can't sleep without remembering what happened that night

"Don't worry bud things will get better just give it time"

"And how do you know huh?" I said raising my voice "Were you the one that got gay bashed two weeks ago? Were you the one that barely woke up from this stupid coma only to find out that the love of your life is in a worse condition!" I realized tears were streaming down my face.

My brother just stared at me with wide eyes, until he finally spoke.

"Um look brother I didn't mean to offend you but things will get better and Kurt's alive and getting better don't beat yourself up about this okay?"

He then passed me a tissue as I gave him a slow nod. I cleaned my face and replied "That's what Burt said."

"Well he's right. Things will get better and everything will be back to normal." He paused and just stared at me for a few seconds. He looked away and grabbed his things. He stood up and said "I should go. Rachel and Finn are waiting downstairs and Rachel threatened me saying that if I didn't hurry up she will kick my-"

"Okay coop I get it no need for details "I exclaimed.

"Bye little bro" he said giving me a tight hug.

"Bye coop" I said watching him leave the room.

"Omg Blaine hi!" said Rachel running towards me giving me a tight painful hug.

"Hi Rachel…can't breathe and your kind of hurting me now" I said gasping for air.

"Oh right sorry" she said finally releasing me.

"We've been worried sick about you dude." said Finn patting my shoulder.

"Yeah when the hospital called us we came here but they said that they could only allow one person in so we just let Burt be the one to see you guys" Rachel said.

"Thank you guys for being here with us" I said.

"At least they got the guys who did this-ouch! What was that for?" Finn said rubbing his arm where Rachel had pinched him.

"We're always glad to be here for you guys. Right Finn?" she said staring at Finn with her famous Rachel Hudson death stare.

"Right!" said Finn in a frightened tone.

After an hour of talking about Rachel's new movie and Finn's new program for kids who can't afford to take a music class, which was my idea by the way, they went home and promised to be here tomorrow in the morning.

I received a call from my parents telling me they were in Chicago taking care of important business matters and they couldn't come to visit me, but they would try to call every now and then to see how I'm feeling.

I was glad they weren't coming because my dad would start talking about how my marriage with Kurt is wrong and that it was the reason why I was here in the hospital and so on. While my mother would just sit there and not even try to defend me.

They don't even visit us when they come to New York and I'm glad they don't. I don't hate my parents I mean I love them so much but I can't stand being around so much negativity at once.

I didn't sleep much that night.

I missed Kurt sleeping next to me.

I missed his smile.

I missed his weird excuses to not wear my Spiderman pajamas even when I told him nobody was going to see him.

I missed…..Everything…

**hey guys I'll be back on Tuesday with a new chapter maybe 2...maybe**

**The next chapter will still be based on Blaine's point of view**


	9. Chapter 9-The stranger

**hey guy's so this chapter is also in Blaine's point of view**

**And again please don't hate me I knew the story was going to be based on this**

**That's why it's called DONT YOU FORGET ABOUT ME  **

**so this is my last week of school before the summer break so I might be a bit busy **

**but ill post a new chapter on Friday**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to glee**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 9-[The stranger]

February 23, 2024 (Friday)

2 weeks later

(Blaine's pov)

"We lowered the percentage today." the doctor said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means he's waking up today." the doctor replied.

"Really? Omg this is awesome!" I said screaming outside his room.

I was released about 3 days ago.

I was pretty much a new man now.

The only damage I still had was the huge Bruise on my chest and another one on my back but other than that I was okay.

"He should be waking up in about 2 hours" he said

"Thank you so much doctor I'm calling his dad right now to tell him the good news."

"I'll see you later when he wakes up bye Mr. Hummel-Anderson" he said walking away.

"Hello?" Answered Burt.

"Burt he's waking up today!"

"Wow Blaine those are great news!"

"I know I can't wait to see those beautiful eyes again and that-"

"Blaine you are aware that I'm his father right"

"Oh right sorry I'm just so excited he's really waking up!"

"I know Blaine I'm very nervous actually I don't know why though but I'll be there in about an hour or two alright?"

"Yeah Burt see you later and tell everyone but not everyone!"

"I'll make sure I tell everyone Blaine bye" he said hanging up

I entered the room and sat there for the next hour and half.

I noticed him moving.

"Hmmm" Kurt hummed.

I quickly moved my chair next to his bed. He then opened his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi" I whispered.

"w-where am i?" he asked looking confused.

"You're at the Hospital." I said. I noticed him blush a little, wait did I just make him blush?

"Am I dead? Are you an angel?" he said making me laugh.

"Um no Kurt you're not dead and I'm definitely not an angel" I said still laughing.

"Then who are you then?" he asked.

Oh no!

Please don't let this happen!

This can't be happening!

"Y-you really don't know who I am?" I asked.

"No a-am I s-supposed to know you?…Wh-Who are you?" he asked again.

The Doctor then walked in with a smile in his face.

"Good morning Kurt how are you feeling?" he said checking Kurt's heart beat on the screen.

"My head hurts a lot" he said.

"Um doctor can I talk to you for a moment outside?" I asked.

"Sure Mr. Hummel-Anderson" he replied.

"Hummel-Anderson?…are you like a lost cousin or something?" he asked.

"I now see what you wanted to talk about" the doctor said.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Let's go outside then. We'll be right back Kurt." he said walking out of the room.

"Okay" he replied.

When we walked outside I freaked out.

"Doctor Can you please tell me why can't my husband remember me? When he woke up he thought I was an angel!" I screamed.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson-"

"Blaine"

"Excuse me"

"Please just call me Blaine "I said.

"Okay Blaine you are aware his head fracture was serious and that this might be irreversible" he said.

"You mean he might not get his memory back?"

"Only about 30% of people with this kind of head injury get there memory back" he said.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Look tell him who you are and find out what is the last thing he remembers. Try doing things you would normally do and take him to places that you guys have been together and I highly recommend you to make sure he still lives with you." He said.

"Okay um can you talk to Kurt's dad about this before he enters to see him?" I asked.

"I'll talk to him" he said patting my back.

"Thank you…for everything" I said giving him a tight hug.

"It's my job" he responded I pulling away from the hug I then walked in into Kurt's room.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi… oh it's you again" he replied with a smile.

"Kurt I need to talk to you" I said taking a seat on the chair.

"Okay?" he said.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I asked.

"Well you see Mr. Schue is doing Mash-up week again and well I was in a room with the boys giving them ideas about what they should wear and well they didn't really agree to my ideas .So they told me to just go spy on the warblers to know what the competition was. I was picking my outfit that was kind-of close to their uniform and well I decided to take a nap before leaving and well let's just say when I woke up ….um I woke up at a hospital" he said.

"Kurt…that's sort of the thing…you see what you just told me happened about 13 years ago-"

"What do you mean that happened 13 years ago? Wait, what year is this?"

"Kurt, it's year 2024 and you did wake up from that nap and you went to Dalton…and that's where we um…. met..." I said blushing "we then became best friends and after that we began dating for about two years. Until I proposed to you and we got married a year after that and well we've been married for 10 years now" I said.

"This can't be true…I can't… I can't be married I'm only in high school" he said in pure shock.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but.. it's the truth" I whispered.

"D-did you marry me because you loved me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Did you marry me because you loved me?"

"Yes Kurt and I still do" I replied making him blush gosh he's so cute.

"Did I love you?" he asked.

"Yes ..you did love me"

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Kurt…You just know especially with you…when you love someone you protect them and your there for them no matter what the problem is" I replied.

"That's very true" He replied giving me a small smile.

"Is my dad still alive?" he asked with a whisper his face looked worried.

"Yes he's very alive and on his way actually" I replied he then smiled in relief.

Not long after that Burt came in.

"Hey Burt"

"Dad! ...Your so old" said Kurt.

"Hey kiddo don't insult the beast" he replied taking a seat next to me.

"Did the doctor explain everything? I asked.

"Yup up to where does he remember things?"

"He was picking out his outfit to go spy on the warblers" I replied.

"Oh… Okay that was a long time though"

"Yeah I know"

"Um can I ask you guys a question? "Kurt asked.

"Sure" we both replied and then laughed.

"W-where am I going to stay at" he asked.

"Well we both decided that it would be best for you if you stayed were you have been staying for the past 10 years…with Blaine" he replied.

"Oh okay" he replied.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked.

"Yeah I mean I'm really confused and we just met…well I just met you but maybe staying with you might help get my memory back" he said.

I nodded.

"Okay then it's settled I'm staying at your house but I have another question" he said.

"Okay ask me your question" I asked.

"D-do we have any kids?" he asked.

"No we don't have kids…um I mean we both want kids and we've turned in an application to an adoption agency but we decided to take thing slow and not rush everything"

"You did what?" asked surprised Burt.

"Look I'm sorry Burt but Kurt told me that he wanted to keep this a secret until we had some news from them and well we turned that application right before our anniversary-" I was then interrupted by Kurt crying.

"What's wrong kid?" Burt asked.

"I've been treated so badly…and well I end up waking up living in the future…I thought I was going to be lonely all my life and not find someone… But when I woke up I found out that it got better and things did change for the best….b-but…I-I don't remember any of it. " he said crying.

I absolutely forgot that this was high school Kurt….

Tormented Kurt…

Sad Kurt …

The Kurt I talked to when we found out that he was a spy

"Kurt…Things will get better and we'll always be here to support you." I said.

"Thank you for not leaving or quitting on me"

"Never" I replied.

The doctor walked back in.

"Okay Kurt everything seems good so you're good to go" he said.

"I get to go home?" he asked.

"Yup I just need Blaine to sign these discharge papers and you can go home" he replied handing me over the discharge papers.

I signed them and gave it back to him.

"Okay that's pretty much it, you're free to go." said the doctor walking out.

Burt left after that. He promised to stop by the house tomorrow to see how things are going.

"Ready to go home?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Oh here" I said handing him a bag of clothes I brought days ago "It's clothes nothing fancy but it's comfortable"

He then opened the Bag and got a shirt and stared at it with wide eyes.

"T-This shirt probably costs about 2,000 dollars. How is this not fancy?" he asked.

"Trust me Kurt you have more expensive things than that shirt" I replied.

"Are you trying to bribe me Blaine because you're already taking me home" he said giving me a wink then closing the restroom door.

Wait is Kurt flirting with me?

Oh it's so on.

Kurt Hummel get ready to meet the man that made you blush nonstop in high school me, myself, and I.

**Okay guys I'll post the next chapter on Friday**

**Don't forget to review ;P **

**see you Friday :)**


	10. Chapter 10-Confusing Memories

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 10 here it's based on Kurt's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**Also I've began to add a little Santana to the story so get ready. ****I'm not sure what characters you guys would like to see it this story so if you guys have any character requests PM me and ill see how I'll add them to the story.****They can be warblers/new directions/New York characters(aka season 4 and 5 characters) etc.**

**Thanks guys for reading :)**

**Enjoy :)**

Chapter 10-[Confusing Memories]

February 23, 2024 (Friday)

(Kurt's pov)

I'm so confused.

I clearly remember taking that nap.

And I know that this isn't a dream because I secretly pinched myself when Blaine was talking to my dad.

Blaine…where do I begin with Blaine?

He's really hot so good job for that Kurt.

He's sweet and a complete gentleman so that's a double bonus.

And I married him!

Dam Kurt you seriously did score that home run.

"Okay so this is our house" he said driving into the drive way.

"Blaine this place is huge!" I said in shock.

"That's what you said when we got the house "He replied turning off the car and then getting off the car so I tried to do the same but I got a bit dizzy and Blaine noticed.

"Kurt you just woke up from a comma and got released from the hospital let me help you" he said closing my door then putting one of my arms over his shoulder and he then put his arm around my waist, making me blush.

"Okay were home" he said opening the door.

And then something hit me that phrase hit me it sounded familiar.

(Kurt's Flashback)

"Okay were home!" he screamed opening the front door of our house making me jump.

"Blaine I am fully aware of where I am there is no need to scream it out "I said.

"Oh sorry I'm just excited to be back home… okay lets go eat" he said.

"Right now? I was planning to go shower and change" I said.

"Yes right now Mr. come on lets go to the kitchen you can shower and change after" he said grabbing my hand pulling me to the kitchen I couldn't help but giggle.

End of Flashback

"Kurt! Kurt are you okay?" I finally opened my eyes only to find myself resting on the couch.

"Yes" I replied with a whisper.

"What happened you like zoned out" he said you can tell by his tone of voice that he was really worried.

"I remembered something or I think I did" I said.

"Oh okay. What did you remember?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"When you said "okay were home" I remembered another time when you said that but instead you shouted it out and I got mad and told you to not scream because I right next to you." That made him laugh "Then you apologized and told me to eat but I told you that I wanted to shower first. But you kept insisting for me to eat and it ended with me entering the kitchen with you" I said.

"Oh yeah that happened like 2 months ago" he said.

I wanted to ask him more questions but I felt like if everything was just too soon to ask.

"Can I get a tour of the house?" I asked "maybe I might get some memories like that."

"Sure" he said getting off from the ground where he was kneeling down to check on me.

After Blaine showed me the whole house I was pretty disappointed because I didn't remember anything.

"This is a beautiful house who designed it?" I asked.

"You did I mean I would sneak in ideas every now and then but you designed most of the furniture and kind off remodeled the house as well… you see when we got the house it wasn't on its best condition so we got a great deal for it" he said.

"Okay that makes sense." I replied.

"Did you get anymore memories" he asked.

"No" I replied lowering my head to the ground. I just felt so bad.

"Kurt "he said lifting my chin "Don't beat yourself up because of this you will get more memories just give it time"

Gosh he's so cute.

Every time I share eye contact with him all I want to do is kiss him.

Every time he touches me I feel like if I'm home.

Every time I feel sad he says the correct words to lift up my spirit

But why am I feeling this?

Could it be that I'm falling for him?

I mean I just met him…it's impossible to tell right?

I think I'm falling in love with Blaine.

"Thank you for being really supportive about this Blaine" I said giving him a hug.

"I'm your husband I'm always going to be here for you even if you don't remember me I'm always going to be here and as much as I enjoy hugging you at this moment" he said releasing me from the hug " It's really late and I know you're getting sleepy" he said.

How does he know I'm sleepy I mean I am really tired but I didn't even yawn or anything?

"How did you know I was sleepy?" I asked following him to the bedroom.

"Your eyes turn between grey and dark green when you're tiered" he said walking into the bedroom.

"Again how did you know that?" I asked he then stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Kurt we've been married for 10 years I know things that you don't even know about yourself" he said.

"Oh really what don't I know about myself? " I questioned him.

"You talk in your sleep like a lot, you hate it when people yell at you from other rooms even if I do it all the time with you, your always humming our song even if you sometimes you deny it, you hate it when people prove you wrong like right now, also-"

"Okay okay I get it I get"

"Told ya…so this is our bedroom like I mentioned on our fabulous tour and here's where you will sleep… I 'll sleep in the guest room" he said walking out.

"You're sleeping in the guest room?" I asked.

"Yeah… I don't want to make this weird or anything for you" he replied.

"Look I might have lost my memory but you're my husband and I don't want to be unfair with you so please sleep with me" I begged.

"Are you sure because I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything" he said.

"Blaine I've slept with Rachel berry before and she's a kicker" I replied.

"Hudson"

"What?"

"Rachel Hudson"

"That can't be possible unless she married…Finn!"

"Yup they got married about 8 years ago"

"Did we go to the wedding? "I asked.

"hmmm I do remember the best man attending at the wedding" he said.

"omg I was his best man!"

"Yup I mean you are his step brother"

"My dad married carol?"

"Yes they got married before you transferred"

"Transferred?"

"Yeah you transferred to Dalton for like 5 months and yes I counted"

"So I returned to McKinley?" I said sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah" he said walking to the bathroom "oh I forgot your closet is over their" he said pointing at a closed door on the opposite side of the bathroom "your pajamas should be on the bottom section unless you reorganized you closet again then good luck finding them" he said closing the door.

I then opened the door slowly and turned the lights on, only to find myself in fashion heaven.

I have my own walking in closet.

I have shirts, jeans, and shoes of every color and style.

It was all perfectly organized.

I now know why Blaine said good luck because my Pajamas were not in the bottom section they were in a storage box which I assume I was in the middle of organizing my closet.

Mental note LABELS!

I put on some loose sweatpants and a V-neck shirt and then I found a mirror and saw myself for the first time

And let me tell you I looked hot.

I have muscles and abs!

I'm not that weird skinny boy that everyone made fun of my face was aging perfectly and for the first time I felt okay in my skin…I felt accepted in it. I then walked out of my closet and found Blaine reading a book on the bed also already in his pajamas.

I went to the bathroom did my nighttime ritual which was the same because I still used the same products I mean the brand logo changed a bit but it still was the same products the only thing added to my skin ritual was some anti-aging cream that looked pretty expensive so I read the instructions and did as it said I brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom and to the bed.

"You were quick today" he said.

"I take longer?" I asked .

Did I miss a product or something?

"Sometimes but I think the reason why you take long is because you secretly read those fashion magazines that you ordered behind my back and now hide in your laundry basket" he said.

"so I'm assuming you found them"

"Yeah I found them a long time ago when it was my turn to wash clothes. I just didn't tell you because you denied having a magazine problem which you have even in high school I remember you showing me your whole magazine collection that you hid in a box under you bed labeled -"

"My secret treasure" I said which made him laugh.

"Yup" he said closing his book reaching over the lamp to turn it off I did the same.

It was the middle of the night when I had the nightmare but it felt more of a memory.

(Kurt's Flashback)

"That was incredible!" I said crossing the street holding Blaine's hand

"It was and the best thing was that I got to spend it with you happy" he said smiling

I then kissed him but our kiss was interrupted by four men screaming at us from across the street

"Hey Fags!" one of the men screamed

"Don't look at them and keep walking" Blaine told me with a whisper I only replied with a nod

"HEY WE'RE TALKNG TO YOU!" screamed the man taping my shoulder

"Don't touch him!" Blaine said in his protective voice

"Or what?" said the man getting closer to him

"Blaine don't" I replied trying to calm down Blaine

"You should listen to your little Fairy friend here" he said

"What do you want?" I asked the man

Huge mistake!

"I want you Fairies gone" he said Hitting Blaine in the stomach

I tried to stop him but one of the men grabbed me tight

"Blaine!" I screamed trying to get lose but every time I tried his grip got harder on me

"Kurt!" he screamed

"Blaine I'm right here" I screamed back I couldn't see him because the three men were covering him

"Kurt!" He screamed in a weaker voice and that's when I completely freaked out. There was no way I was going to lose him like this.

"Blaine!" I screamed

End of Flashback

When I woke up I felt Blaine shaking me to wake me up.

"Kurt it's okay I'm here!" he said.

I immediately launched myself toward him crying.

"shhh it's okay Kurt it was just a dream" he said in a calming voice.

After crying in his arms for 15 more minutes I finally was able to calm down.

"You're okay now?" he asked brushing his fingers thought my hair I never let people touch my hair but with him everything felt right. I didn't even notice when I rested my head on his chest but it also felt right.

"Yeah" I whispered back.

"Want to tell me your dream? I've read it's better to say it that to keep it inside" he informed me.

"okay um I was telling you how incredible something was I'm not sure what I was talking about but I was just so happy and then you said something sweet and we kissed…Then out of the blue four men came and they got you and the began to hurt you and I tried to get to you but I couldn't because one of the guys was holding me really tightly and I tried but I just couldn't and I was just so scared to lose you-" I began to cry again but Blaine turned the lights on and gave me the signal to sit down so I did.

"Um Kurt I think we should talk"

"What about?" I asked now very confused.

"Your dream…well nightmare….. it wasn't a dream"

"What do you mean my dream wasn't a dream?"

"That happened on our 10th anniversary day about a month ago-"

"Our 10th anniversary?"

"Yeah we went to go see a play-"

"Wicked!"

"Yeah did you remember that too?"

"No I remembered holding a playbill of wicked before they attacked you"

"Kurt I wasn't the only one attacked"

"They hurt me too?"

"They put you in a comma and caused the memory loss"

I was speechless I didn't know what to say or do I was in shock.

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

"I honestly have no idea right now"

"Kurt the police caught the men who did this they're locked up and won't be out in a long time" he said.

"Oh" I said.

"I was also in a comma for 2 weeks... I couldn't walk for the first days so I was on a wheelchair mostly. When I woke up I thought I lost you…your dad was there to calm me down and tell me that you were alright…Your room was next to mine so I would visit you frequently I drove the nurses crazy but they understood. I got released 3 days before you woke up" he said.

"I might not understand things right now but I need to tell you something"

"Okay tell me" he replied.

"I love you" I replied.

Then I froze.

(Kurt's flashback)

"Blaine where are we going?" I asked

"Um somewhere" he replied I can tell but the look of Blaine's face that it's somewhere I either hate or might make a big fuss about

"Blaine I just left the hospital where is this somewhere? " I asked

"Here "He happily pointed at a McDonalds

"Blaine you cannot be serious "I said making the most serious look I could do

"I am serious it's been a really long time since we've eaten some McDonalds" he said pulling over to the drive thru

"The reason why it's been a long time is because we both decided to go on a healthy diet and I don't even think I'm allowed to be eating this" I reminded him

"Well you see I asked the doctor before we left and he said that your allowed to eat this" he said

"You sneaky bastard!" I screamed resting back on my seat crossing my arms

"awww is my little Kurt wurty mad? Fine I'll ask for a toy too" he said in that baby voice I completely love

"I hate you" I replied

"Kurt what have I told you about lying want some timeout?" again using that baby voice

"No I'm fine "I said

"Tell me that you love me" he said

I sat their quiet not even making the slightest effort to look at him

"awww come on Kurt say it" he said

"What if I don't want to?" I asked

"Well then I'll get of this car and sing teenage dream out loud then I'll buy 30 big macs"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me" he said and let me tell you I knew he would so I just said it

"Fine there I love you happy"

"You didn't me that" he said giving me a pout

"You want me to get all poetic fines I'll get all poetic:

Roses are red violets are blue Blaine Hummel-Anderson I do love you" he kissed me after that we were interrupted by beeping cars what a buzz kill I told myself.

(End of flashback)

"Kurt? Kurt?"

"Yes" I replied now opening my eyes.

"What did you remember?" He asked.

"Seriously McDonalds Blaine? " I asked

"Oh that day was so much fun" he said with a smile.

"Why was I in the hospital" I asked I noticed how his smile faded away.

"You weren't eating…And it was my fault I began to miss our dinners and well…Not be there for you when you needed me too…um in clear words I became absent in the marriage…And well I became this man who only cared about his job and every time we did see each other we would end up having a fight and it always ended with me walking out. I didn't see how serious things were getting until one night you finally stepped up to me and told me things I needed to hear. And it was sort of like an eye opener for me but that day you weren't feeling so well so after we made up and decided to start this all over again you fainted in the hallway and I called the paramedics and you were found with anemia and your body needed vitamins like a.s.a.p. um after you left the hospital I promised to be a better husband and make it up to you…everything was going along perfectly until the day of the anniversary" he said.

"We'll get through this" I said grabbing his hand.

"We should sleep its 1 am" he said.

I responded by giving him a nod he then turned off the lights and shifted to his side, I fell asleep after that.

**So I've decided to post chapter 11 until Tuesday so please be patient**

**Also I've began to write a new story!**

**It's not on fanfiction yet but I'll post it soon**

**I'll love to see how you guys react to that one it's going to be a bit different to this one but I'm really exited for it and yes it will be a Klaine story :)**

**Well then my fellow readers until Tuesday :)**


	11. Chapter 11- Jobs

**Hey guys here's chapter 11 and I'll be honest with you guys it was very hard to write. Because these characters are so different yet so alike so I need to really get into their minds and try to see what each of them sees.**

**And yes this chapter is half Blaine's pov and Half Kurt's Pov **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this it all belong to glee**

Chapter 11-[Jobs]

February 24, 2024 (Saturday)

(Blaine's pov)

I didn't notice when this happened at night.

But I woke up with Kurt cuddled up on me.

It's something Kurt does when he's either scared or happy so I'm a bit confused.

His body is doing things his mind doesn't remember.

He told me that he loved me last night well before he had the flashback.

I mean that's progress, right? But did he mean it?

I tried getting of the bed but Kurt wouldn't release me and it wasn't until his phone started ringing that he released me and shifted to the other side of the bed. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered walking out of our bedroom towards the kitchen.

"Hello…Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Omg hi Blaine this is Erica Hill" she said.

"Oh hi Erica long time no see"

"I know right...Listen I heard about what happened and I'm just calling to tell you guys that if Kurt doesn't recover in time Tom and I could cover for him for the fashion show we could be like guest celebrity host or something" she said.  
Kurt told me about his fashion show a couple of weeks ago and how he was going to help some designers and get full credit for it. I'm so happy for him but if he doesn't recover in time he might miss the biggest move of his life I mean there will be more in the future but he was really excited for this.

He left the Erica and Tom Hill Company about a couple of years ago when he released his first fashion line and they were completely supportive about it. He started his own company called Dress To Perfection which was and still is a huge success. People are buying his designs like if it's black Friday and that's on a normal day. Erica and Tom became really close friend of us and they would help Kurt out whenever he needed the help.

"That's a great idea but maybe I should talk to Kurt about this and see if he agrees with the idea" I said

"Well okay sounds like a plan and I'm really sorry about what happened…just remember that we're here if you ever need to talk okay?" she said

"Right thank you Erica for this I'll text you the answer soon" I said seeing Kurt entering the kitchen

"K Blaine bye!" she said hanging up

"Hi ya their good morning" I said

"Morning" he said in a groaned

"Someone is grumpy this morning"

"Ugh my head hurts" he said putting his head on the table

"Look I felt like that in the beginning but the doctor gave me your prescription early. So after you have some breakfast you could take the pain killers okay?"

"mm-Kay" he mumbled from the table

"So what would you like to eat?" I asked

"Anything" he said still not lifting his head making me laugh

After I made each other's breakfast which was some scrambled eggs and bacon and served it he made a face to the food.

"What's wrong" I asked

"I can't eat this" He whispered

"Why can't you?" I asked curiously

"I'm a vegan" he said and then I remembered high school Kurt was a vegan I kind of turned him into a carnivore

"Oh right well you're not one anymore" I informed him

"And why not" he asked giving me the curious Kurt glare

"Because u said being a vegan sucks and that you loved meat"

"So I guess I'm allowed to eat this then" he said while poking the bacon

"Yes Kurt that's the message"

"Okay…well then here goes" he said taking a bite at the bacon it took him a while to show a reaction

"So….?" I asked

"I LOVE MEAT!" He exclaimed with his mouth full making me laugh it was like giving a child candy

"That's the spirit"

"So… I heard you mention my name in the phone call" he said

"Oh right" I remembered "Kurt when we got married you started working for this fashion company until you released your first fashion line…you became a very famous designer and began to work independently"

"So in clear words I quit my old job and began one on my own" he said stuffing himself with more bacon

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying-"

"Am I still friends with the people I used to work with?"

"Absolutely their names are Erica and Tom Hill and no their not married but yes there twins" I finished

"Oh so I made it…I accomplished one of my dreams after all" he said

"Kurt you did Broadway for a year as well but it just didn't work for you… your heart was in fashion"

"That makes sense… so why did you mention my name in the phone call?" He asked

"Oh right well you're having a fashion show on March to release your spring fashion line also you're going to meet up with a couple of designers to help them on their line and they would give you the full credit for it…but Tom and Erica heard about what happened and they were offering themselves to pretty much take care of the fashion show until you fully recover" I said

He stayed silent for a moment "But what if it takes a long time?" he asked

"Let's try to think positive about this" I said

The doctor did say that only 30% of their patients get their memories back but what if Kurt doesn't get it back? Would everything we fought for be over? No it can't I'm not quitting on us that easily I know that he still loves me and we'll make it work, we have to.

"Yeah your right I want to get my memory back so badly though and I'm just glad to have Erica and Tim to help me so tell them yes" he said

"Tom" I corrected him

"Right Erica and Tom" he repeated several times

"You'll get the hang of this" I said picking up the finished plates and began to wash them

"So what are we doing today?" he asked

"I don't know what would you like to do?"

"Hmmm I would like to-"Kurt's phone rang again

"Sorry let me answer it" I said drying my hands to pick up the phone

"Hello" I answered

"Oh it's the hobbit" she said with an evil giggle "What is Kurt to worn out to answer from the night before when you-"

"Santana!" I scream making Kurt jump little I mouthed "sorry" to him he just gave me a nod

"What? You know it's true-"

"Kurt just got released from the hospital yesterday I doubt that would happen Santana but I appreciate your crazy imagination as always"

"Wait what do you mean Kurt got released from a hospital"

"Look I really can't talk right now… but call Rachel and Finn they know everything and will answer your entire questions okay?"

"Sure just tell your twinkle twin that I love him okay"

"I will Santana thank you for calling and bye" I said hanging up I then took advantage of the timing and I texted Erica to tell them yes and to thank them for doing this for Kurt. Everything was quiet until Kurt finally spoke.

"What did you mean by I really can't talk right now?" he asked

"Well she was asking too many questions and I really don't want to relive it" I said putting the phone down

"Oh" he replied I could tell that he was getting negative ideas

"Kurt I didn't say it because of you, trust me you know how Santana is and how she would never shut up if I told her… and the phone call would turn into a 3 hour phone call and I'm just not in the mood for that." I replied

"Trust me I know" he replied with a smile

"Well then you never did answer my question" I said now putting the clean plates away "What would you like to do today?"

"Well first I would like to take that pill you promised." He said getting up from the chair reaching for the bottle of pills I placed earlier on the table. After he took his pill and drank a good amount of water he spoke again. "Secondly I would just like to hang out here, because I'm not ready to go out there yet" he said pointing at the window

(Kurt's pov)

"Okay that perfectly fine let's find something to do" he said walking towards the living room opening a closet to find something

This was my 3rd time being here in the living room and well my first time actually looking around. I saw this huge frame on top of the fire place that for some reason gave me the felling like Déjà vu.

I walked closer to get a closer look at it. There was so many pictures of us and in the center there was this collage of magazines letter with the word courage and then I froze

(Kurt's flashback)

I was walking down to my next class feeling so much more confident about myself. Blaine was right all I needed was a little more courage. I reached for my phone to take a second look at the message Blaine sent me earlier in glee club. I read it 10 more times and smiled at those wise words in display.

When all of the sudden someone knocked my phone of my hands luckily I got the phone just in time. But at the same time he pushed me off to the lockers. When I looked up to see who it was…Karofsky but he was now walking away. It was finally time to do what Blaine had advise me to do… confront him.

"Hey!" I screamed

I then entered the locker room and saw him

"Hey I am talking to you!" I shouted

End of flashback

I then opened my eyes and gave that picture frame I smile.

I confronted him and Blaine helped me confront him but how?

I'll ask him later I told myself.

"Here it is!" Blaine shouted taking out a box with something written in black sharpie. But I didn't bother to read it, I was too entertained in all the pictures surrounding the word courage. There were so many pictures of us from when I was in high school to well more resent ones. I tried to deeply stare at each picture to see if I remembered anything but nothing came. Out of nowhere I hear Blaine whisper.

"Christmas" he whispered.

"What?" I asked turning around only to find him behind me.

"I gave you that frame on Christmas" he said.

"Oh well its nice" I replied pointing at the frame.

"It took me two weeks to make the collage" he told me leaning on the fire place.

"I can tell it's huge…can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Sure"

"What would happen to my job if I don't…if i don't get my memory back?" I asked.

He stared at me in silence until he finally spoke.

"Well Kurt it is your company so you could still work there I mean it would take you a long time to get used to it and I'm sure Erica and Tom could help on anything you need. But for now don't think about it take this as a mini vacation." He said now walking to the couch were he put the box taking a seat trying to open it .

"When do you go back to work?" I asked he then stopped trying to open the box and stared at me.

"Until you recover"

"Blaine you can't what if I don't-"

"Please don't repeat that again" he said in a sad voice.

"Okay but still you can't just skip work to be with me Blaine it's not right" I said sitting next to him on the couch.

"Kurt you're my husband, the love of my life and my boo even if you don't remember" He said looking straight into my eyes taking my hand "And I already talked to the people at work and they all decided to just let me stay at home and only call me if they need to show up in meeting or if they need me in the studio but that's it. I also talked to my assistant to supervise everything for me. In clear words I'm leaving the company in good hands so no need to worry" he said calmly.

I then smiled at him.

I wanted to kiss him there at the spot

But I was able to contain myself and I only blushed and looked away from him and released my hand from his

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" I immediately replied

"Kurt you are aware that I know you pretty well so I can tell something's wrong" he said

"This may sound weird because we're already married but um could we um maybe… like go out sometime?" I asked

"Kurt are you asking out on a date?" he said

I of course blushed.

Wait did I just ask him on a date?

Yeah I did and I'm sort of proud of that…No I'm actually very proud of that

"Yes… Yes I did" I replied with a bit of pride in my voice

"Well okay just tell me the time and place and I'll be there" he said with a smile

"Okay…great" I said awkwardly

"Kurt you don't have to be shy about this…were you afraid I was going to say no or something?" he asked

Actually I'm afraid to kiss you every time I'm near you was what I wanted to reply but instead I said "yeah" with a blush I then just stared at the couch now embarrassed

"Aww Kurt well I think it's cute well I think your cute and you don't have to worry about this I mean I know you might not feel the same way as I feel but i-" I then kissed him our kiss was slow and sweet until it started to become a bit more heated and one thing lead to another but we ended up pretty much making out on the couch and me on top of him.

"I love you" I whispered in his ear then went back to kissing him

He then stopped and stared at me

"You do?" he asked

"Yes I love you and i want to be with you forever" I said

"Me too" he replied I then stared into hazel eyes and I kissed him again he then put his hands on my back to keep me from falling off the couch. After a few more minutes I was being carried to our bed room and I knew exactly what that meant and I was completely okay with it, All that mattered was that I loved him and he loved me as well nothing else mattered or will matter.

(3 hours later)

(Kurt's pov)

"That was-"

"Amazing" He replied finishing my sentence making me giggle

"It was… I can't believe we just did it" I said snugging more resting in his bare chest

"Me either"

"Can I ask you something?" i asked

"Yes you can ask"

"Was i… um okay?" I asked

"Did you really just ask me that?"

"Yes" I whispered

"Kurt you were perfect but if you want a full answer then you have this thing you do with your tongue that is-"

"Okay I get it no need to get all detailed a simple yes would have been acceptable you know" I said making him laugh

"Well you did ask so I wanted to give you an honest answer"

"Right" I said we were silent for a minute until he finally spoke

"So where does this leave us?" He asked I then lifted my head to stare at his eyes

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean I know were married but you just asked me out on a date but we ended up… you know doing it" he said

"Well I mean I know were married so a date won't be necessary because dates are meant to get to know the person a little better you know before marring the person" I said

"So you're telling me you want to give the marriage a try?" He asked with a smile

"No" I said making his smile fade away "I want to continue this marriage not just give it a try" I said making him smile even wider than before

"Really?" he asked

"Yes Blaine I don't want you to think that only because I lost my memory that I would leave you. Even since I woke up from the comma I felt something for you. Something I couldn't describe at that moment, something different… I then came to a realization that I was in love with you. That's the reason why I couldn't look into your eyes without blushing because all I wanted to do was kiss you… And I was afraid of my feeling because I do have a history with boys and it's not that great" I said

"You can kiss me whenever you want" he said leaning close to me

"Oh yeah?" I asked

"Yeah" he whispered connecting his forehead to mine

"I want to" I said

"Okay "He said then kissed me on the lips

I don't know how to say this but we then went for a round two.

And it was perfect…even better than the first actually

I felt so happy and really special

People are usually nervous for this but I felt ready I mean yes I can't say that word yet but I really didn't care. All of my shyness went away, I felt comfortable with him.

After our second round we cooked lunch together and then dinner. We finally watched a couple of vintage movies from the box he took out all cuddled up well until we feel asleep and I was pretty much on him. I then had a dream or another memory

(Kurt's flashback)

"Oh My Gaga No No No!" I screamed getting on the counter a.s.a.p. and why you may ask well there was a rat in my kitchen floor

I then got my phone and called Blaine.

We've been married for 3 years now and yes I was calling my husband because there is a rat in my kitchen

"Hello baby" He answered

"Blaineineedyouhelp" I said in one breath

"Honey you need to slow down what's wrong your worrying me "he said

"B-Blaine I n-need your help" I mumbled slowly getting of the counter maybe he left I told myself

"Okay what can I help you with?"

"There's a-" Then I saw the rat next to my foot "Oh My Gaga Ahhhh" I screamed getting on the counter again sadly I accidentally dropped the phone and it broke. I tried to get it but the Stupid rat got on the Phone and rested on my Phone I hated that ugly rodent with all my guts. Not even 10 minutes had passed when someone enters the house screaming. Blaine…

"Kurt! Where are you?!" He shouted

"In the Kitchen!" I shouted back in a very high pitched voice the rat the got afraid of all the shouting and ran under the fridge

He then ran into the kitchen but then froze when he saw me sitting on the kitchen counter

"Kurt what's wrong! You literally called me from my office then hung up on me screaming I thought something bad happened-"

"Look I'm sorry I scared you there's a stupid rat that won't go away he stole my phone and I think you hate me now so I'm sorry "I said that again in one breath

"Kurt the only words I understood was Rat, Phone and you hate me…which I don't by the way so let's make that clear…Um do you mind trying that again?" he asked

"There's this rat that came out of nowhere so I called you I honestly don't know why…I thought he was gone so I got off from here" I said pointing at the kitchen counter "After I got of that bastard appeared again and I freaked out so I dropped the phone. He then got on the phone and I think peed on it as well." I said shaking

"So let me get this straight all of this for a rat?" he asked I only nodded which made him laugh

"So are you going to help me or not?" I asked

"Yeah babe I love you but your screwed I'm scared of them as well" he said sitting on the counter with me " Look ill call the exterminator and make sure he come to take care of it okay?" he then kissed my forehead

"Is he going to die?" I asked

"Sadly yes" he said " But at least he won't scare anyone's wife anymore who will scare the living crap of their husband and make him run home from work thinking his wife is getting killed by Freddy Krueger" he said making me laugh

"Okay and I also need a new phone now"

"This may sound cheesy but I bought you a new phone for our anniversary" he said

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah just take that one and I'll find something else to give you on that day"

"You really don't have to-"

"I want too" He said we then kissed

End of Flashback

"Kurt?" I heard.

I then opened my eyes only to see a pair of hazel eyes on me

"Yeah?" I asked in a sleepy voice

"Are you okay?… you were moving a lot and mentioning the word rat and phone repeatedly"

"Oh yeah I had another memory" I said

"What did you remember?"

"Well um there was a rat in the kitchen I freak out so I called you and well instead of making things better I freak you out and you came running home to the rescue.." I said making him smile

"I remember that…wait your starting to get older memories that's progress right?"

"Yeah" I replied

"Kurt you will get better you're getting memories that's progress and remember I'm here for you okay and will still love you no matter what" he said giving me a tight hug I then began to cry

"It's just so frustrating sometimes" I said "I try to remember but I can't everything is just blank and I don't know if I can live like this…live with no memory….have an empty mind I just feel so stupid"

"Hey hey Kurt don't say that you're the smartest most intelligent person in the world and if the memories don't come back well I guess we're going to have make new ones then" he said getting up from the couch

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Stay here…I have an idea" he said running out of the room

"But it's 1 of the morning " I said pretty much to myself because he was already gone

After what felt for 3 hours…Blaine walked In with a box of what I think are costumes

"Blaine what is all of this?" I asked seeing him pretty much dump all the costumes on the ground making a mess

"Were going to have a small photo shoot" he said taking out a phone…wait does Blaine have 2 phones?

"You have two phones?" I asked

"What?" he said starring at his phone "No this is my phone the other one is yours I just been caring it around because it's the one people have been calling on the most" he said

"But if you want to use it the password is 11-9-10" he said

"Isn't supposed to be 4 digits?" I asked

"Yeah well technology has changed" he said sitting down next to me

"Are those numbers supposed to mean anything?"

"It's the day we met… the day you went to um spy on the warblers"

"Oh um okay so where are we having this photo shoot?" I asked

"Here on the couch" he said turning the camera app on "we my friends are taking selfies"

"Selfies what is that?" I asked

"Oh right those came out around 2013 well their pictures taken like this" he said taking a silly picture that only made me giggle

"Okay let's take a selfie then" I said

"Not so fast" he said sitting on the ground "we must pick our costumes first"

"Okay" I said reaching for a clown wig and a blue feathered scarf "let's get fabulous!" I said making him laugh out loud

After exactly 247 pictures 20 costume changes and a dead phone we ended up falling asleep on the couch filled with costumes. I was okay with making new memories I mean yes it sucks not to remember 10 years of your life but it's not the end of the world I have to move on and maybe in the future my full memory will come back and things will go back to how they used to. Even if I don't know how things were in the past something tells me we'll be okay.

**Well as I've been mentioning I've been writing a new story and I've decided to post it **

**It's called "_Don't Talk To Strangers"_ so don't forget to give it a little read.**

**Also that I'll probably wont be able to post a new chapter until maybe Wednesday... so please stay tuned for that :)**

**Alright guys thanks for the read and the comments see you Wednesday!****Please don't forget to leave a review they honestly make my day really special :D**


	12. Chapter 12-The Visit

**Authors Note **

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I couldn't upload the chapter in time. But I'm going to be busy next week and probably wont be able to upload a new chapter until the week after that. So I decided to make this chapter longer so you guys could enjoy more why I'm gone.**

**This chapter is very Santana and Kurt heavy so BEWARE and I mean it.**

**I'm also very proud of how I wrote Santana so please no hate...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters the all belong to glee/Ryan Murphy and whoever works for glee which I don't... Anyways**

**Enjoy and I'm really sorry **

* * *

Chapter 12-[The Visit]

February 25, 2024 (Sunday)

(Blaine's pov)

When I woke up I tried getting up but couldn't because someone was on me.

I then remembered what happened last night well earlier today actually.

Maybe everything will be alright I mean yesterday not only did he ask me out on a date which I still think it's very cute but we were finally intimate again!

I still miss my husband.

You know the one who knows when you're actually sad, exited, mad or the one who know when you're lying or not.

The one who you grew up with…the one I fell deeply in love in with high school yeah him.

I mean I know he's really trying to get his memory but he's not the same Kurt.

It's hard to know that the man you're holding in your arms doesn't remember you but still chooses to trust you and love you.

Because to be honest I would be so scared and probably would of have ran away from Kurt and maybe never see him again. He's so strong and beautiful and filled with so much innocence.

"Good Morning Beautiful" I said when he opened his beautiful blue eyes.

At first he got scared of seeing me and then opened his eyes wide but then he relaxed and smiled

"Hi" he said shyly

"How did you sleep" I asked

"Good you?"

"Great "I said kissing his head

"We should cleanup" he said trying to get up but I just hugged him tighter

"No let's just lay here for a little bit longer" I said

"Are you sure? Because if you're uncomfortable I could get of and-" I interrupted him with a kiss he kissed me back but then pulled back

"Blaine we can't do that" he said

"Why? Did I bite you?" I asked

He then started to laugh "No you didn't bite me…I haven't brushed our teeth yet" he whispered

"Me either" I said leaning closer to him until I kissed him again

After our amazing make out session we got up brushed our teeth, heard him freak out about not doing his night time facial and then we went to eat breakfast…And had our first argument…but cute first argument.

"Let me cook "I said getting the pans

"No that's not fair you cooked yesterday…let me cook"

"Kurt you just go out of the hospital let me do it" I said pulling out a seat for him

"No! I'm not quitting that easily" he said putting his arms on his waist "I want to cook!"

"Let me cook and I'll cook some extra bacon for you" when I said that I saw his eyes light up and then he sat down in the seat I pulled out for him.

He's such a cute carnivore.

"Fine but tomorrow that kitchen is mine" he said giving the scary Kurt glare

"All yours" I said opening the fridge

After I made us omelets and of course his bacon we went to the living room and started to clean up the mess we left from out fabulous photo shoot. Then we decided to have a lazy Sunday and just watched more vintage movies from the box I took out last night. I really don't know why but every time we watch movies Kurt likes to snuggle with me. Even before he lost his memory it was just something he does.

I made fun of him once and called him a snuggle bear…Yeah that didn't end well you see he didn't like that. Let's say he didn't snuggle with me for a week straight when we watched movies. I could see him struggle because he kept moving and shifting from one place to the other but he didn't do it. Until I apologized and he said that if he was a snuggle bear then I was a cuddle whore and just agreed with him because it's true.

"Did you like the movie?" I asked

"Yeah it was nice and very funny" he said

"Great what do you want to do now?"

"Could I see Rachel?" I asked

"Yeah of course… Do want me to text her to see if maybe they would like to come over for dinner tonight"

"Yeah that would be great" he said with a smile

"Okay let me text her" I said pulling out my phone

**From: Blaine To: Rachel**

Hey Rachel are you guys busy tonight?

**From: Rachel To: Blaine**

Yes we're going to L.A. tonight because I have to do some scenes for a new movie I'm doing and it's a musical! Can you believe that? Why did you ask is Kurt okay?

**From: Blaine To: Rachel**

Yes he's fine he just wants to meet Ms. Rachel Hudson ;)

**From: Rachel To: Blaine**

Aww that's so cute but tell him that I'm still that annoying Jewish girl from glee club

Kurt laughed at that message and took my phone

**From: Blaine To: Rachel**

Hi Rachel this is Kurt here, um when you're not busy I would like to see you I hope you haven't changed!

**From: Blaine To: Rachel**

P.S. Good luck on that movie and tell my Step brother that I said HI ;)

**From: Rachel To: Blaine**

Aww Kurt of course when I come back I'll go visit you and no I haven't changed at all…well I did dye my hair red but only for the movie!

P.S. Thanks and Finn said hello little bear

**From: Blaine To: Rachel**

Red really? Hmm I think you could pull that off if you tried

P.S. Tell Frankenstein to not call me little bear!

**From: Rachel To: Blaine**

P.S. He said Never ;)

After our fun little chat with Rachel we decided to order some pizza for lunch and Kurt spent most of the afternoon re-re-reorganizing that closet. I can guarantee you that if I let Kurt organize my closet he would turn my closet into a where's Waldo game.

"Kurt I made dinner already…would you like to take a break and eat?" I asked entering his closet and not seeing where he was

"Kurt?" I said looking for him and then I found him

He fell asleep on a pile of red and blue t-shirts and scarves which I think he was sorting by color. I then carried him bridal style to our bedroom and put him on the bed and kissed his forehead. I was walking out of the room when he woke up.

"Blaine?" he said in his sleepy voice

"Yes Kurt"

"What am I doing here?" he asked

"You um sort of feel asleep in the closet" I said

"I did?"

"Yeah and I carried you here"

"Oh sorry about that" he said blushing

"Kurt its fine I've done this before"

"You have?"

"Of course" I said sitting on the bed next to him "Once you fell asleep in my car after one of our dates and I carried you to your room…you then called me the next day freaking out because you thought that I didn't like you anymore or something like that" I then laughed "It was very cute" he then blushed and stared at my eyes and kissed me

(Kurt's pov)

Is it possible to fall more in love with a person.

Because i don't think I'll be able to stop loving this man.

I kissed him and I then became very heated we then kissed until we made love to each other.

We both fell asleep and that's when another memory hit.

(Kurt's Flashback)

"You're late" I said getting off the couch I've been sleeping on waiting for him. I crossed my arms and gave him the best Bitch glare I could give

"Yeah so?" he said taking his tie off

"So? So! Are you kidding me right now Blaine! You promised to be here at 10! 10pm not 4am! Where the Hell have you been?"

"I told you I had to work"

"No you didn't you said "I'll be home at 10" that's what you said!"

"Are you really going to start this again?"

"Start what? Please tell me because it seems like if I don't understand!"

"Look Kurt I'm really tiered-"

"Of course… you're always tiered!"

"Kurt are you accusing me of cheating on you! Do you really think that low of me!"

"Why not? Your always late you never even try to come to my dinners! Tell me why not!"

"Look I'm going to bed this is ridiculous" he said walking away to the bedroom

I then stayed of the couch crying until I fell asleep. When I woke up I noticed that I was on our bed…alone. He had already gone to work and that was one of the moments when I felt the loneliest. I called Rachel and ended up skipping work and spent all of the day at her house instead.

End Of Flashback

"Kurt are you okay" I then opened my eyes in shock

Who is this man?

Was he really cheating on me?

Should I worry?

"Kurt hi beautiful" he tried to put his hand on my cheek but I pushed it back

"Stay away from me!" I said getting of the bed in mostly fear

"Kurt what's wrong" he say trying to calm me down

But I'm not calming down hell no this man doesn't care about me he's using me

"I said stay away from me!"I shouted stepping back until I touched the wall behind me

"Okay fine I'll be right here" he said sitting on the bed putting his hands up showing me that he was in surrender

"Okay" I said breathing deeply

"Kurt can you please tell me what's wrong"

"You're a liar! A sick liar!" I said trying to hold back my tear but it was just impossible

"Kurt I've been nothing but honest to you I've answered all of your questions and-"

"Honest! Are you serious! Then when were you going to mention that you were cheating on me?"

"Kurt what are you talking about? I'm not cheating on you… I would never do that" he said softly while walking towards me "You are the love of my life Kurt and nobody can be replaced by you nobody" he then kissed me and I kissed him back he then carried me to the bed and sat next to me and asked me "What was your memory about?"

After I told him about the argument he told me that those were the arguments we used to have in the beginning and that they only got worse as time went by. He explained how he became a workaholic and that in his mind he thought that he was only doing the right things but in reality he wasn't. I then promised him that next time I would ask him instead of jumping to conclusions and freaking out. We then went down stairs and ate the pizza he ordered while eating we talked more about high school.

"So how exactly did we met?" I asked

"I don't know if I should tell you that." He said

"Why not? Did we do something inappropriate?" I asked because that would be weird that we hooked up or something, but he just laughed at my question instead.

"No Kurt… Like I told you we became friends at first… we didn't do anything inappropriate when we met"

I then took a deep breath and relaxed

"Okay that's a relief but you still haven't answered my question how did we met?" I asked again

"Fine I'll tell you…Um the day you went to spy the warblers we were going to do this small performance to the school and I was on my way there but the room was downstairs…so I went downstairs when I heard the most beautiful voice in the world-" and then I froze

(Kurt's Flashback)

I had just arrived to Dalton Academy and let me tell you that place was beautiful. The decor and the furniture went along so well I was taking mental notes for my room because this place was so nice. But it was also a bit chaotic, everyone was walking around fast like if they had to go somewhere. So I followed then most of them were going downstairs so I just followed but when I was on my way down stairs I saw the students running or speed walking from one place to the other so I got completely lost.

I then decided to ask some questions because this would never figure this out on my own

"Excuse me Um hi can I ask you a question I'm new here"

"My name is Blaine" He said extending his hand politely so I shaked it back

"Kurt" I said

Okay he's cute…Very cute

"So what exactly is going on?"

"The warblers! Every now and then they throw and impromptu performances in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while."

"So Wait the glee club here is kind of cool?" wait what?

"The warblers are like rock stars" He said

Wow I can't believe that outside of WMHS they appreciate us glee clubbers that's new

He then reached for my hand and said "Come on I know a shortcut" and let me tell you I feel like if one thousand butterflies were running around in my tummy. We then ran though this hall way until we got to the senior commons room. And then I saw all of the student in their uniforms except me…

"I stick out like a sore thumb"

"Well then don't forget your jacket next time new kid you'll fit right in" He said fixing my jacket

"Now if you excuse me" He then turned around and began to walk towards a group of students

End Of Flashback

I then opened my eyes only to find Blaine sitting next to me with wide eyes which scared me and made me scream

"Sorry about that Kurt… but you sort of just blanked out and it scared me"

"The staircase"

"What?"

"I remembered the staircase"

"You did…Did you remember when we met"

"Yeah"

"That's great it means you're getting older memories…" he then sat there in silence until he looked up at me and smiled "You're going to get your memory back Kurt I know it" I smiled at him and gave my pizza another bite and the spoke

"I think we should go out somewhere"

"Kurt you do know it's getting late but where do you want to go?" He asked

"I don't know…out maybe if I go out I might… you know… remember something"

"I don't think this is the place for that Kurt"

"Then where is it?"

"I think we should go to Ohio for that"

"Yeah that's a great idea and you could take me to McKinley and Dalton then maybe I could remember something and you know be good and you know-"

"Kurt your rambling"

"Oh sorry I'm just excited" I said jumping up and down from my chair

"It's okay" he said laughing "I'll by the tickets tonight and we'll go there for 2 weeks how does that sound?"

"Yeah that sound perfect" I then jumped and hugged him really tightly "Thank you, thank you, thank you soooo much"

"Welcome…Can't… breathe" he said patting my back

"Oh right sorry" I said letting him go he then got up and went to our bedroom and came out with 2 coats and my boots

"Where are we going? I thought you said we weren't going out"

"We're going for some ice cream and then maybe stop by Santana's house"

"Really?" I said with a smile

"Yup but there is something you should know about here before we get there"

"Um okay what is it?"

"She's Married" he said

"Oh that great did she finally marry puck or did she meat someone else along the way?"

"Yeah No she's not married to puck she's not on that team anymore…"

"Team you mean as in she's a lesbian?"

"Yeah that exactly what I mean"

"Who did she marry?"

"Her best friend"

"Britney?"

"Yup"

"Wow I can't believe they got married and I can't believe that Santana was in the closet all of this time"

"I know right"

"This makes so much sense now no wonder why she was so mean. She was miserable."

"We sang to her."

"We did?"

"Yeah they did lady music week in glee club to support her and we sang to her"

"I fell like if I've missed so much"

"Yeah Mercedes and Sam got married as well and they already had 2 kids"

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious"

"Wow"

"Yeah I know but that's not the thing I wanted to tell you about Santana"

"Okay then what is it?"

"She's pregnant… like really pregnant… due any moment."

And then screamed for about 10 minutes straight I've always wanted to see Santana be happy and that made my day. We left on his car and we passed by an Ice cream store and bought the ice cream. We were only going to but for us but then we decided to just by some for Santana and Britney as well. We bought the Neapolitan flavor one because we didn't know what flavor the actually liked. When we arrived there Britney opened the door and literally jumped me. I'm serious her legs were around my waist I almost feel down Blaine is the one who helped me not fall.

"Dolphin!"She kept repeating in my ear

I am now deaf from my right ear

"Um Britney mind getting off my husband he just got out of the hospital I don't need him back in" Said Blaine and thanks to him we were able to detach Britney from me

"Sorry I just missed you so much! Santana will be so surprised so see you guys especially you Kurt she's been worried sick about you" he said giving me a kiss in the cheek

"Where's Santana?" asked Blaine

"Oh She's in the baby room organizing the diaper drawer because I accidentally ordered 50 boxes of diapers for new born babies and now she's trying to find a place to put the diapers in ."

"Maybe I could help her with that" I said

"Okay it's the third room in the hallway" she said pointing in the hallway the walking away to the kitchen

I turned around and saw Blaine following her so I assume I'm on my own here. I walked toward the room and knocked on it

"Come in" she shouted from the other side of the room I then opened the door and saw the very pregnant Santana kneeling down on the ground literally stuffing the diapers in the bottom drawer. She was so stressed out that she didn't even look up.

The room was beautiful it was decorated ballerina style the crib was pink and there was a pink rocking chair next to it. It had a cute changing bed attached to the wall and this weird machine at the wall next to the door. The room was any mother's dream room.

"Britney the next time you order something online please check the numbers of the amount of things you're buying. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with the rest of the boxes-" Then she looked up "Kurt"

"Hi" I said shyly I then kneeled down next to her and picked up some of the dippers that were on the floor "Need help?" She then hugged me and began to cry

"Kurt I'm so sorry about what happened to you, I swear if I was there I would of have beat the living crap out of them" the fact that someone cared made me emotional

"I'm just glad to be alive honestly" I said

"Is it true?" she asked

"What's true?"

"That you don't remember anything past junior year?"

"Yeah I didn't remember meting Blaine at Dalton…until today "I said "I'm getting little bits of my memory and I'm slowly starting to remember things"

"That great Kurt… it really is and I now understand why Blaine didn't want to talk about it"

"I know everything is hard on him and he's just giving me a brave face"

We were silent for a moment until Santana finally spoke

"You do know it's not your fault Kurt right?" I began to cry on her shoulder

Because it is my fault that Blaine is sad, it's my fault that he doesn't have his husband with him anymore

"Sing" said Santana

"What?" I said wiping my tears of my face

"Remember that in glee club when we needed to express something but we knew that words weren't just enough for it we sang"

"yeah"

"well then sing"

"here?"

"yeah why not I could join you if you want"

"But there's no music"

"That's were your wrong Mr. you see the machine in the corner" I turned around and saw it

"That is a karaoke machine it has a whole mess of songs including your favorite show tunes and it's connected to the internet so you will find what you need" she said getting up but she struggled so I helped her.

I walked to the machine and found the perfect song to release my inner feeling and pressed play Santana just smiled and grabbed one of the microphones handed me one and the music began

(Blaine's pov)

"Blaine don't cry things will get better I'm sure of it" Said Britney

"I just miss him so much Brittney" I said crying while cutting the cucumber for the salad

"I know you do but you have to be strong for him you said it yourself you have noticed some progress…Just give it time"

"You know Britney your pretty good at giving advice"

"Well you do know that if you're nice to dolphins you get good luck"

I laughed and then we heard music

"Britney do you hear that?" I said putting the knife down

"Yeah that's music" She said whipping her hands in a napkin

"I know that but do you know from where the music comes from?"

"Yeah that's Santana's karaoke machine"

We then walked to the door opened a little bit and peeked

Santana:

Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

Kurt:

I can't tell where the journey will end

But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand

They say I'm caught up in a dream

Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes

Well that's fine by me

Kurt and Santana:

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

Santana (Kurt)

I tried carrying the weight of the world

(But I only have two hands)

Hope I get the chance to travel the world

(But I don't have any plans)

Kurt and Santana:

Wish that I could stay forever this young

Not afraid to close my eyes

Life's a game made for everyone

And love is the prize

Kurt:

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

Santana:

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

Kurt and Santana:

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

Kurt (Santana)

I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)

(Kurt's pov)

"Thank you so much for doing this Santana you were so right I needed to sing this"

"Yeah but how did you know this song it came out around 2013 and you said you remember things up to 2010"

"Santana I do own an iPod and I've been listening and learning new songs but this one had been ringing in my head all day"

"why?"

"I learned it this morning while I was organizing my closet and I just felt like if the song was talking to me you know"

"Yeah I get you" she then turned around and faced the door "speaking about songs why you guys don't tell us how awesome we were?"

The door slowly opened and Blaine and Britney walked in slowly into the room.

"It was very-"

"Beautiful." Said Blaine

"Well I was going to say cool but I agree with Blaine that was very beautiful"

"So you guys heard everything?"

"Well not everything" Blaine lied

"Yes we heard everything" Confessed Britney

"Um no we just heard the music from the kitchen and we opened the door a little bit to spy on your performance"

Okay that's fine

"You guys are horrible spies" said Santana

"You saw them spying?" I asked

Omg I was dancing very inappropriately during the performance

"Yeah why do you think I made you dance like that" she said making me blush

"You're kidding right" I said

"Nope and Blaine can thank me later" she said giving him a wink laughing

"Santana behave!" Screamed Blaine making her laugh louder

"Oh wow like if you didn't enjoy Kurt's dance moves" I then started blushing even more

"Oh My God You guys are screwing already"

"W-we're n-not" I said

"Kurt every time you stutter like that I know you're lying" she then walked to Blaine and patted him on the back "Now I have something to blackmail you with" she said giving him 2 thumbs up

"Okay enough with the inappropriate talk let's work on organizing these diapers" I said picking up more diapers from the ground

"Fine" she said

"Um me and Blaine are going to be in the kitchen finishing dinner so see you guys soon" said Britney walking out

"This room is so cute who designed this room?"

"Oh this very amazing friend of mine named Kurt Hummel"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah it was the day I told you my baby's gender"

And then I froze

(Kurt's Flashback)

"What's wrong? I came as soon as you called are you okay?" I screamed while entering her house

"Kurt I'm okay it's the baby"

"What's wrong? Is there a problem with the baby?"

"Well not really um remember how the doctor told me that for some reason the baby wouldn't let us find out the gender?"

"Yeah so?"

"So I just came from my doctor's appointment and they finally told me the gender"

"And?"

"It's a Girl!"

"Oh Wow congrats Santana" I hugged her "I'm so happy for you and don't worry I'm going to design your room and it's going to be perfect!"

"So am I going to get a friend discount?" she asked

"Absolutely not it's my gift to you" I said releasing her from the hug

"Kurt you can't decorate a room for free that's a lot of money"

"I can and I will all you have to do is tell me what you like and hate" I said kissing her cheek she then started to cry

"Kurt I made your life hell in high school why you are so nice?" she asked

"Santana let's forget about the past… you learned from your mistakes and now you're going to be a mother so let's think about the future from now on okay?"

"Okay"

"Pinky promise?" I asked

"Pinky Promise."

End of flashback

"Kurt" Said Blaine I could hear Santana crying in the back ground then I opened my eyes and I was resting on Blaine's laps

"Hi" He whispered

"Hi" I responded

"Is he awake?" asked Santana

"Yeah he just had another memory" he said pulling me into a hug I just hugged him back.

His hugs are so addicting, sweet and loving

Yup I'm in deeply love

"What was the memory?" he asked softly I released him from the hug and looked at Santana

"I remembered the day you told me the gender and Promise we made" I said with a smile

"Promise? What Promise?" asked Blaine

"To forget about the past and to focus on the future" Said Santana

"But somehow the past came back didn't it?" I said feeling

"Kurt this is not your-"I then interrupted Blaine

"Can you guys stop saying that? I'm sick of people telling me it's not my fault when it is! It's my fault I lost my memory it's my fault I can't remember anything! I'm responsible-"I was interrupted by a slap

We were all in silence for a while trying to analyze what had just happened. Until Santana spoke…

"Kurt look I'm so sorry for slapping you but I just couldn't handle hearing you talk like that." She said walking towards me reaching out for my hand "We love you so much Kurt and hearing you say things like that hurts. This is not your fault Kurt you didn't do this on purpose. I know you would never purposely cause pain to people that you love. You were a victim okay a victim… Not the villain or the bad guy but a victim. They hurt you… you didn't hurt yourself. I need you to understand that we're not here because we feel bad for you. We're here because we love you and would do anything to protect you." She said in tears

Everyone in the room was crying including me, because not only did Santana slap me physically she slapped me with the truth. The honest and pure truth, it was like an eye opener for me.

"You're right…You're all right I've been selfish and I'm so sorry about that"

After that Blaine and Brittney left again to finish the dinner while Santana and I finished organizing the diapers. I ended up giving her ideas on how to organize the diapers so more would fit in the drawers. We put as much as we could in the three drawers and the rest of the boxes we just stacked them up in the corner and she said that she would just give them away to charity or something. Everything was awkward until she finally spoke.

"Kurt can I talk to you?" she said "From one bitch to another" I laughed at the comment and nodded

"I really am sorry for slapping you aunty snix just came out and I couldn't control her"

"It's okay Santana…Well not really "I said making her laugh "But I really needed that"

"We're still friends right?" Santana asked

"Of course we're still friends only because you slapped me doesn't mean I would end our friendship"

"Ok good because-"she then stopped and put her hand on her stomach "Oh no" she said in pain

"Santana? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked trying to help her but didn't know how to.

"My water just broke" when she said that I looked slowly down with wide eyes and saw the yellow puddle of water…

* * *

**Okay please don't hate me! **

**Don't forget to review because **

**Reviews= Inspiration and happiness and rainbows=to more chapters=to happy readers**

**so please review and I promise to be back as soon as possible. **

**The reason I can't post a chapter soon is because I'll be out of town and wont have my computer with me**

**THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED SO DONT ABANDON ME **

**Okay guys that's pretty much it see you soon :)**


	13. Chapter 13-The Baby Drama

**hey guys I'm so sorry for taking forever to upload a new chapter but as I mentioned I was out of town and unable to upload new chapters. I literally just got home from my trip and ran to the computer to post this chapter. **

**I might be experiencing a bit of writers block at the moment so it might take a while to get back on track because I want to be 100% into this. But I'll try to post a new chapter at least once a week because I still know what I want for this story. So don't worry because I'm not leaving this story!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own any of the glee characters**

**Also I'll post a new chapter for "DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS" on Friday **

**Okay now Enjoy!**

* * *

guys

February 26, 2024 (Monday) 4:14 am

(Kurt's Point of view)

It had been hours since we brought Santana to the hospital.

We were thinking about leaving home to sleep and to come later today to visit. Until Britney finally told us that we could go see her.

"How is she?" I asked

"We brought her flowers" Said Blaine

"Come in" she said in a low voice " They're sleeping"

When we entered we saw poor tiered Santana sleeping on the bed and the baby on the baby bed next to her

The baby literally looked like a mini version of her…She was beautiful

"What's her name?" I asked

"Lilly Susan Lopez" Said Britney "You guys want to carry her?" asked Britney I responded with a nod Blaine said "sure"

Blaine was the first one to carry her and I honestly can't tell you how I visualized him holding our child. He would make a great father I told myself.

When Britney was carrying her to hand her to me I froze

(Kurt's flashback)

2 years ago

March 21,2022

"I want to name her mercy" said Sam

"But I liked the name Aretha" Said Mercedes

"That's not fair Mercedes"

Yes they were arguing about the baby names at their baby shower

"Okay you guys right now it's not the time to argue about baby names" I told them

"And why not?" Asked Mercedes giving me her perfect diva look

"Because you're supposed to be having fun! Not arguing in the kitchen" I then grabbed her hand "Now come on you guys it's almost time for the cake!" I said in a cheerful look

"Okay fine but this conversation is so not finished" said sassy Mercedes

We were almost on our way to the living room when Mercedes stopped waking and stared at us

"What's wrong?" I asked

"My water just broke" she said

"Aww come on Mercedes not now" said disappointed Sam "I really wanted some cake"

And let me tell you this…She punched the poor guy. I mean he deserved it but it was weird to see the father with a black eye in the waiting room. Turns out she didn't have a baby… she had twins yeah you heard me Twins! They named one Aretha and the other one mercy. The babied looked just like Mercedes as well the only difference was the lips. Yup they got Sam's lips pretty well if you ask me.

Sadly Blaine was working so he got there 3 hours later I was carrying Aretha when he arrived. You see when we were out nobody knew we fought. We always acted like the perfect couple outside of home so no one really knew. Well only Rachel because I told her but she swore to never tell Finn. Because Finn would go all protective brother on me and at this moment I didn't need that kind of drama in my life.

"Hi" he said entering the room then giving me a peck on the lips

"Hey" I replied back

"Hey bro" said Sam giving him what they called the famous _Bro Hug_

"HI Blaine!" said Mercedes

"We had twin girls!" said the happy father

"You did?" asked confused Blaine "But I only see one baby where's the other one?"

"She's being checked up at this moment" said Sam

End of flashback

When I opened my eyes I found Blaine staring at me which scared me again

"Blaine!" I shouted

"Sorry I forgot" he said in a sad tone

"You were really out for a while this time" said Britney

"I was?" I asked

"What did you remember?" asked Blaine

"The baby shower of Mercedes and the twins" I said happily

"Did you remember anything else?" asked concerned Blaine

"No that's it why?"

"Because Aretha died 15 minutes after I arrived" I couldn't believe it… Wait did he say Aretha

"No that can't be right I was holding Aretha" I said I was sure I was holding her Blaine didn't say anything his eyes were getting watery and that's when I started to freak out

"Blaine tell me what happened" I begged him

"Kurt I'm so sorry to say this but she died in your arms" he said then I started to feel a little bit dizzy

"Kurt are you okay?" asked Blaine and that's when everything went black

* * *

**Okay guys don't hate me but I had too...**

**I know I left you with a cliff hanger the last time but everything is happening for a reason, and don't worry the fabulous Mercedes Jones is about to make her grand entrance to this story.**

**And again thanks for reading this story and being so supportive more that 1 thousand people have read this story! **

**can you believe that? Because I'm still trying to process this...**

**I did mention I had a bit of writers block but that doesn't mean I'm quitting on this!**

**But please review :)**

**Because every time you guys review I get pumped up and inspired so who knows that might be the cure for the writer's block problem I'm having ;)**

**Also please follow me on twitter**

**it's imaproudgleek21 **

** Okay guys see you soon!**


	14. Chapter 14-My Questionable Life

**Hey guys I'm back so I know I took forever to update for this story...But I'm back**

**like I've said before I've been traveling and well busy**

**Okay so for this chapter you will understand things a little bit better**

**I want you guys to discover the marriage more as Kurt discovers the marriage as well . So get ready because they're is a lot coming up!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of this...well maybe Kurt's diary but that's it**

* * *

Chapter 14-[My Questionable Life]

February 26, 2024 (Monday) 6:32 am

(Kurt's pov)

"Kurt" said a voice

"Hey I think he's waking up" said a second voice

"Kurt?" Said Brittney

"Kurt can you hear me?" Said Blaine

"Blaine?" I said slowly opening my eyes

I found myself in another room

"Where am I?" I asked tilting my head in they're direction

"You're in one of the empty rooms close by Santana's room?" said Brittney

"What happened?" I said sitting up

We were in silence for a while until Blaine spoke up

"Well you fainted…we called a nurse and then a doctor came and checked you up"

"What did he say?"

"He said that it's normal for you to pass out like that after hearing that kind of news"

"Oh"

"Kurt I think you should go home and take it easy" said Brittney patting my back

"But what about Santana?" I asked

"You could visit her when she gets home that's like in 3 days" Said Brittney softly

"You're right…okay let's go" I said getting of the bed

After I told Brittney goodbye we went home the whole ride home Blaine was quiet…a bit too quiet actually.

When we parked in the driveway I finally spoke.

"Blaine what's wrong?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"You're not…you right now"

"I'm just tired" he said "Let's go to bed we haven't slept at all" he said getting of the car

"Okay" I replied back following him

We only slept for about 3 hours and Blaine was still quiet

"Blaine can we talk" I said sitting on the couch

"Sure" he said doing the same

I took his hand and looked at him in the eyes

"Talk to me" I said softly

He took a deep breath a spoke

"I-I was thinking…"

"About?"

"Us and about what happed"

"What about us?" I didn't want to talk about what happened and I'm glad he didn't bring it up

"Before the accident we planned on beginning a family and I don't know…seeing Santana's baby made me remember of those plans we made"

"Blaine… I don't know what to say"

"I know you don't have to say anything… it's just that seeing them together made me remember"

"Blaine…I might not remember everything but…I do want to have a family…But maybe sometime in the future…I just can't be a parent now especially with the flashbacks what if I get a flashback and something happened to the baby… I have to get better first"

"I know Kurt I'm not telling you this to put pressure on you it's just that…that"

"You miss him"

"Kurt-"

"No I get it…I'm not your husband…I didn't exchange those vows with you I-"

"Kurt that's not what I'm saying and you are him…you were like this before…you never changed you only blossomed"

I was in tears already I couldn't say anything because I don't know who I was or how I was with him.

He then put his hand and put it on my cheek and kissed me "You are and will continue to be my teenage dream"

And then I froze

(Kurt's flashback)

(Teenage Dream)

I remembered his performance and the room it was the same one as my past memory…he looked a bit younger than now but he still looked cute.

Seeing the way he swayed with the song.

The way his voice made everyone smile.

"You make me feel like a teenage dream…"

He made me feel special.

I felt like if I was the only one in that room with him

"Don't ever look back…"

I also knew at that moment that the New Directions were crushed…because they were good

End of Flashback

"Kurt?" said Blaine

"Yeah" I said opening my eyes only to find him literally next to me

"Another memory?" asked Blaine

"Yeah" I replied

"Care sharing?"

Explaining the memory was a bit confusing for me because all Blaine did was smile.

"Blaine would you stop smiling like that and tell me what did I just remember"

"I sang that to you the first day we met…When I took your hand to take you to the short cut it was to that room and then I sang that"

"Oh…so that's why you said I was your teenage dream"

"Yeah…That's sort of our song"

"It is?"

"Yeah I mean we have others but that one is the top one"

"Oh okay makes sense"

The phone rang after that and Blaine answered it

"Hello?"

"Hi how are you"

"He's doing great… Yes he's right here actually… give me a second"

He then passed me the phone and whispered "It's your dad" and walked away to the kitchen

"Hi dad?"

"Hi kiddo how are you feeling"

"Better…I'm starting to get memories"

"Wow Kurt those are great news"

"Yeah I actually just got one"

"Really what did you remember?"

"When Blaine sang to me teenage dream"

"Which time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Blaine sang that song three times to you so I need to know which time was that"

"Only three times?" I asked confused

"Well I mean he would sing small parts of it but he sang it when you met, when you broke up and on your wedding day"

"When we what"

"Oops I feel like if I just said something I wasn't supposed too"

"Dad?"

"Yeah I gotta go carol's calling me bye" and with that he hung up

I was so confused…we broke up?

Why?

Was it my fault?

I then walked into the kitchen and only to find Blaine cooking

"Blaine can I talk to you about something" I said taking a seat in one of the stools next to the kitchen counter

"Sure" he said continuing to cut the tomatoes

"Why did we break up?"

He then stopped cutting and slowly looked up at me

"Did you remember anything?"

"No my dad told me you sang that songs three times and one of them was when we broke up…So why did we break up"

"Kurt...Before I begin I need you to understand that this happened before we got engaged." He said cleaning his hands taking a seat on the stool next to mine

"Well this happened about two years before we got married I was still in McKinley and you were in NYADA…"

"College?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"Okay what happed?"

" I thought that you were moving on without me…That maybe you didn't love me like the way you did before moving to New York…So I-I cheated on you and that is the biggest regret of my life Kurt I swear that I never cheated on you again"

I was speechless.

"You said that you would never do that…you said-"

"It happened a long time ago we left that in the past…I forgot about it actually"

"How long where we broken up?

"About 6 months"

I can't be mad at him…I mean if I forgave him it was because I loved him…because it was meant to be.

"You didn't cheat after that?"

"Never"

"Okay" I said with a small smile.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"No I mean it happened in the past so I can't change what happened"

"Thank you" he said giving me a hug

"For what?" I asked

"For not hating me, for listening, and for just being you"

"I would never hate you"

"Neither would I"

After that I helped him finish dinner and we ate and then watched singing in the rain.

Blaine feel asleep half way through the movie snuggled on me.

After many attempts I finally got released from his grip and decided to walk around the house and see what I could find.

I walked to the end of the hallway and found a closed door so I decided to enter it. Blaine didn't mention it on our tour…Maybe he forgot.

When I opened it I knew exactly what room this was…My office

The walls were Baby blue the room was mostly decorated with Blue, green, grey and yellow. It was very well organized my desk was big enough to draw my sketches. I had a shelf filled with sketchbooks and lose paper. I then sat on my desk and began to open the drawers on my left side.

The first drawer had my supplies like pencils, pens, colored pencils you get the point.

My second drawer had three huge phone books after checking each of them I got to the conclusion that one was my personal phonebook, the other was my work phonebook and the last one was my emergency phonebook.

The last drawer was a bit messy it had a huge pile of old sketches…I know they're old because my sketches had the date on it.

After seeing all of the things on my desk I went to a small closet that was in my office. The closet had lots of things like Clothes that I was working on hanging there. I found a sweater that was half done and a skirt that still needed more work done.

In the bottom of the closet I found this trunk so I opened it and in it were all of my diaries since freshman year. I got them all and organized them from year…because each Diary had a year that's how I do them. I noticed that the one for this year was missing.

Where could that be?

Then I get a quick flashback…I remember putting it in a brown leather bag.

But where could that bag be?

Wait that's new I'm getting quick flashbacks of things…hmm thanks brain!

I sat on the ground and began to think where could that bag be?

And that's when I see it

It's under my desk!

I crawled under the desk opened the bag and bingo they're it was.

I decided to read the last prompt I wrote on my journal…

_**Janurary 20**__**th**__** 2024 **_

_**Dear Kitty,**_

_**The day I've been waiting for is finally about to come! **_

_**MY 10**__**TH**__** YEAR ANNIVERSARY! **_

_**Can you believe it kitty I've been married to my high school sweetheart for 10 years. I remember the day I met him…the day he saved me. I love him so much kitty and I know that he's trying to be a better husband and so am I. All I wish is for our next 10 years is to be better. I mean yes we will have fights and disagreements like every couple does but I know that we are now stronger than before. Okay kitty I have to go to bed Blaine will be home from work any moment and I need to hide his gift for tomorrow. I hope he likes it. I'll catch you up on how that goes.**_

_**Yours truly Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson 3**_

That prompt was written the day before the accident. I was so happy and exited and well in love. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. How could so much change in seconds? How can one thing make me forget everything… I cried for a while until I fell asleep on the ground.

Somewhere in the middle of the night I felt Blaine carry me back into our room. I was tired of crying to really notice the exact time. The only thing I wanted was to be in his arms. He then kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear

"Everything is going to be alright, I promise" I then fell asleep.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? ****Please review, Favorite and follow this story**

**Because when you do that Momma gets motivated! I'm like Rachel I need applause to live...Anyways**

**Follow me on twitter imaproudgleek21 ****I follow back! **

**I know that some of you have messaged me on twitter to talk to me about the story and ask me questions**

**And that's perfectly fine I love reading messages your talking to you guys :)**

**If you guys want to talk to me go on twitter I'm always there...LIKE ALWAYS**

**Okay see you next week with CHAPTER 15 can you believe that wow**

**And don't worry this story has way more to go :D**


End file.
